The dirty secret set free
by Scarletstained16
Summary: Flandre has been alone for a long time so what happens when she befriends Sakuya and meets other people behind her sister's back? A heart warming tale. Okay the first few chapter have really horrible format,but just bear with it and read through!
1. Chapter 1: Introdution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…in this time period..**

Chapter 1: Introduction

A soft sigh escaped from the lips of the little blond haired girl seated on the floor of a dark cold room that closely resembled a prison cell. There were no windows and the large cast iron door was locked from the outside with numerous locks, chains , seals and enchantments. The little girl picked up a headless teddy bear with dismembered limbs and hugged it close to her. She rested her head against the cold stone wall carefully avoiding squishing her strange metallic wings. She could hear the footsteps and whispers from outside the wooden door and she wondered again and again if Big Sis had finally decided to come see her, but no such luck as the footsteps and whispers faded away fast. Flandre sighed and hugged the teddy bear tightly as her once high hopes were dashed again. She was still alone.

The jewels on Flandre's wings glowed softly providing some light in the dark room. It was just enough to illuminate the bare walls and the stained floors where Flandre had spilled her "tea". She sighed again and stared at the teddy bear. "Hey mister bear, when do you think next tea time is? Do you think Saky will bring those strawberry cakes and tea like last time? Maybe big sister will come join me and then we can play!" She smiled silently at the childish happy image she painted in her mind of her and her big sister laughing and playing games. The image lasted for a mere blissful second then disappeared into a sea of doubts and lost hope. Her smile disappeared as she sat on the bare floor and stared up at the ceiling. "Hey mister bear, do you think Reimu and Mary will come and play with me too?" She asked softly as she remembered the fun time she had playing with the shrine maiden and the witch. They had promised to come back and play more, but she had not seen them in such a long time ever since they left.

A soft clinking sound filled the room as the locks were unbolted and the spells and enchantments lifted. The door swung open for a brief second letting in a stream of light that blinded Flandre who was so used to the soft shadows. "_Click_." The door closed softly as a white haired maid with piercing blue eyes that resembled shards of ice stepped in with a dish laden with cakes and tea. Flandre stayed where she was and simply stared, already accustomed to this happening. She remembered the first time the maid had entered the room. Back then she had ran up to the maid to try and persuade her into a game of tag, but the maid had quickly pressed a button on her pocket watch and was gone in a flash leaving only the cakes and tea. The same thing had happened over and over again so many times that Flandre soon grew tired of it and would simply wait patiently for the maid to leave. Sometimes the maid would bring toys for Flandre, but she never said a word or looked at Flandre.

_Saky_ . Flandre thought as she remembered the first time she had heard the maid's name. It was a usual tea time and the maid was just finishing laying down her meal when a loud, but distance voice called out. "Sak-_bang_" The door had closed off before the whole name was said, but Flandre had heard the first part and took it to be the maid's full name. The maid stood up and Flandre snapped out of her memory day dream as the maid started to leave again. "Saky." Flandre could barely hear her almost inaudible voice, but "Saky" had heard. The maid stopped, avoided looking at Flandre and hesitated before saying " Y-Yes?" in a nervous and surprised tone. Flandre was at a loss for words and she had not intended to say the maid's name out loud. Finally after a moment of awkward silence she spoke in her soft childish voice "Can Saky bring me another mister bear?...soon?" She asked slowly forming the words slowly in her head before she said them.

The white haired maid looked up and stared at Flandre with her piercing blue eyes for a long while. Then she blinked and broke the silence and said in a obedient and controlled tone. "Off course Mistress Flandre." Flandre blinked and wondered_, What is a Mis tres?_ But before she could sum up the courage to speak again "Saky" had already opened the door and left Flandre in the darkness alone again.

To be continued…

**I formatted this chapter and made it better! I think…**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou….on this planet….

CHAPTER 2: Memories

The rest of the day had passed by uneventfully and soon after finishing her meal of red "tea" and "strawberry" red frosted cake Flandre had fallen asleep in the middle of the cold bare floor. Her wings jutted out from her back as she lay on her stomach sleeping on the cold floor she had come to call her bed. She dreamt of places beyond the walls of her "room". Places where she could explore with Big Sis and play to her heart's content. Isn't that what every child would dream of? Flandre could dream well and her imagination was boundless and unlimited. Sometimes Flandre wished she could sleep forever and continue on her paradise in her dreams, but the cold floor was not a nice place to sleep and she would always wake up for meal times.

Flandre wondered what it would be like to sleep forever and she tried to many times, but as said before the floor is not a comfortable place to sleep and Flandre had no choice but to wake up to reality and continue on in her lonely cell. She expected the day to go on the same with her playing with the broken toys in her room till meal time.

That was exactly what happened. She mostly stayed in her corner of the room hugging and talking to her headless mister bear and other mostly dismembered toys that were strewn around the room. There were the arms and legs of what used to be a doll beside her. The head of a stuffed toy giraffe had been violently ripped off and lay staring blankly at the door of the room and there was a great pile of stuffing everywhere from various other soft toys that lay headless or limbless on the floor. Flandre talked to every single one of them and even gave them their own names and personalities with the help of her vast imagination.

"Hey Eye out." She said referring to the eyeless head of a toy mouse "Do you think that Saky will bring me a cupcake today with sweet strawberry filling? I like those they taste nice…I bet Saky makes them with the sweetest strawberries…..What do you think strawberries look like before they are mad into cake? I've never seen real ones before, but Remi told me….." Here Flandre trailed off as she remembered a time long ago…

_Remilia had opened the bolted door and stepped into the once brighter room. "Big sister! Big sister!" Flandre had called as Remilia placed the tea and cakes on the floor between them. "Eat up Flan! Its your favorite." Flandre smiled and bit into the red frosted cake relishing the taste. "Hey! Hey, Big sister!" Remilia put down her own cup of tea. "What is it?" "What are these red things in the cake? They taste so nice and juicy! What are they made of?" Asked Flandre , her mouth still full of cake. Remilia's smile disappeared for a while and a clouded look filled her eyes. "Its…made from strawberries." Remilia finally replied after the awkward silence. "Really? What are strawberries? Do you think maybe one day we can go see them?" Flandre asked excitedly. Remilia looked at her bright innocent face and said "Maybe one day I'll show you where they grow…." Remilia got up and walked stiffly to the door before closing it quietly and locking it tightly._

"Click, Clank." The sound of the unlocking of the door woke Flandre from her memories and she looked up at the ancient door as it slowly opened and "Saky" walked in and closed the door quietly. Flandre stared and wondered what she would do. "Saky" started laying out the dishes, tea and food then she looked up and stared right at Flandre with her piercing eyes. She seemed to be taking in all of Flandre's features before she took a breath and from the deep pocket of her maid skirt she took out a stuffed brown bear with two button eyes the colour of deep scarlet red and placed it next to the teacup. Flandre forgot the usual routine of waiting for "Saky" to leave and sprang up from her place, a happy innocent grin on her face as she rushed to hug "Saky". "Saky" without any expression on her face reached for her pocket watch and was gone in a flash and Flandre hugged thin air. But this did not sadden little Flandre as she bent down to look at her new toy lying nonchalantly on the bare stone floor next to her tea.

The bear was the same small huggable size of any teddy bear and it was the colour of silver as far as Flandre could tell in the dim light. It seemed like a normal teddy bear despite it's odd colouring, but as Flandre turned her head to look at it from all angles she gasped as she saw what was sticking out of it's back. Two long pieces of twisted metal jutted out of it's back and on them both hung seven small coloured gems much like her own wings. She moved her own wings and compared them to the bear's own small ones. "The colour is wrong…" She said as her own wings glowed brightly showing off their colour. "And the shape isn't curvy enough….my wings are curvy…I like them curvy that's why I made the-…." Flandre trailed off as she remembered that day she first got her wings.

~~~~ A long time ago! Maybe a few hundred years back~~~~

_It had been a long time ago, when Remilia still visited her. Remilia. Remilia always had such pretty wings. Nice deep leathery bat like wings that delicately brought out the rest of her as Flandre always thought. She remembered watching Remilia fly once above her taunting her with a new toy, a then wingless Flandre had asked her excitedly. "Big sister! Big sister! When can I get wings to fly?" Remilia's smile had faded and she had gracefully landed on the ground and handed her sister the toy. "Maybe some day…I'll make you wings and then we can fly together kay?" "Okay! Big sis! Big sis! I wanna make my own wings!" "…..Okay Flan…." Remilia had stayed for a while longer before leaving again with a grim smile etched upon her face._

_Flandre had begun planning her wings that day. "I'm gonna have the prettiest wings!" She said to herself excitedly as her imagination went to work. She walked around the room foraging items from the piles of toys and other objects that had then filled the room. She found nothing that could help her despite her many unsuccessful attempts to create wings from the stuffings and parts of her toys. Finally exhausted she sat down at a corner and looked at all her failed wings that scattered the room. In a rare fit of rage she clenched her fist and shouted "Kyuu!" and the room was empty after a brief flash of light. She was still seething with rage and focused her attention on a thick wall of the room. "Kyuu!" A chunk of the wall was gone leaving a empty gaping hole which was not as empty as Flandre thought._

_Flandre peered into the hole and gingerly reached into it and pulled out a piece of twisted metal that made a strange curved staff. It felt warm to her touch even though she had expected it to be cold like the floor and walls of the room. It felt alive in her hand and seem to squirm gently before settling in her small hand. She looked at it and suddenly she felt more. She felt outside the room, the eye of other objects that she had not felt before. She could feel movement outside around the room and she moved many eye's from her hand feeling them careful not to crush their delicate form. _

"_Chink." A soft sound made as she moved the strange staff. She looked and saw their was a necklace caught on the end of the staff. She picked it up carefully and examined the delicate jewels that hung from it. The more she looked at it the less it looked like a necklace. The jewels were far too big for jewelry and their were far too many , also it glowed softly in the dark shining light on the room. They were attached too a long piece of metal that Flandre had mistaken for a big string. "Clang." Flandre had dropped them when she felt how cod the metal was despite the warmth that seethed from the 14 jewels. The strange metal broke in to two evenly splitting the jewels._

_Flandre picked up both pieces of metal glad to see that the jewels were still intact. She compared them both to the shape of the black twisted staff and without a thought she bent them carefully to fit it's shape. Then she layed them both on the ground and stared at them. Her mind reeled as she thought _They look like wings_ and she gazed at the sharpened points where both pieces of metal ended. "I'm gonna make my wings!" She smiled as she picked up both pieces of metal and got ready to make her wings._

_The next day Flandre was sitting in the middle of the room trying not to move. Her back hurt horribly , but she was still smiling as she felt her new wings. They seemed part of her and she could actually feel the metal and the jewels like an extra part of her. She also had many questions for Remilia. Did it hurt for her too? Was it this bad? She waited patiently for Remilia to arrive. She waited away the whole day but still Remilia had not come. She slept sitting up that night her back too sore and her wings making it impossible to lie down. The next day Flandre continued to wait, but to no avail. The days passed quickly without a single sign of Remilia and Flandre was starting to get hungry. After almost 5 days "Saky" came to give her food and Flandre had not seen Remilia since…._

_**To be continued…..**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…..Maybe..

Chapter 3: Meeting the monster.

~~~~~~Present times!~~~~~ (I hope you all are still reading and not fallen asleep)~~~

Flandre pulled out of her day dreams and her gaze lingered on the silver teddy bear with it's strange wings and scarlet tinged button eyes that seem to stare at her. She reached out slowly to touch and hug her new toy, but something stopped her. She looked around the room at stuffing and various toy parts scattered around the room and then she looked at the perfect unbroken bear that she was now reaching for. She pulled her hand back and stared at it. Flandre had never known her own strength and no matter how hard she tried to be gentle her toys would always break. _Maybe that's why Saky won't let me touch her._ Flandre thought to herself as she turned her attention to the food that was brought for her and tried to distract herself from the silver bear that lay there alone on the floor untouched and unloved like her.

Days passed, but still the silver teddy bear remained at it's place gathering dust and simply staring at blank walls. Flandre spent the days staring at it without saying a word as if she was afraid even a simple sound would cause it to shatter. She no longer talked to her other toys and she did not imagine as much. Her mind in fact was occupied with the realization of her habit of breaking things. She wondered if she could break people too. "Saky" had seemed scared to let her hug her so she must be able to break people. Flandre shuddered at the thought. She had not seen anyone in her life except Remilia and "Saky" it would be scary if she broke them and then they would be like the toys on the floor. In pieces, incomplete and feeling nothing at all. Flandre slowly started to realize how destructive she was and she did not like the idea. She was afraid. Afraid of herself and how easily she broke things when she did not want them to break. To realize such a thing about oneself is dreadful especially for an innocent unknowing "child" like Flandre and sure enough it broke her heart to realize the monster she was.

The door opened to reveal "Saky" with a platter of cakes and tea and the same usual unreadable expression on her face. She let her gaze linger on Flandre ,who was staring at the bear , for a moment before proceeding to lay out the food. She bent down and then stopped and stared at the food she had layed out the day before still sitting untouched and uneaten on the floor exactly where she had left it. She hesitated unsure of what to do when a small voice broke the silence. "Saky." Flandre called her voice somewhat weak from not having eaten the day before and her gaze still ever present on the silver teddy bear. "Saky" looked up and waited for Flandre to say more, but the silence continued. Finally "Saky" said in a hesitant tone. "Young mistress why have you not touched your food?" Flandre blinked and looked up at "Saky" and "Saky" could see the small bags that were beginning to form under Flandre's eyes due to a night of no sleep. "My name is not Mis-tres." Flandre said tiredly and struggled to stifle a yawn. "Its Flandre." She said after another momentary pause. "Saky" hesitated before saying "Then my name is not Saky, it is Sakuya."

Flandre tried to grasp the name and say it out loud. "Sak-Sakya-Saku." The maid chuckled at her cute attempt to correctly pronounce her name. Flandre stopped and stared at the chuckling maid and Sakuya stopped. "….Its okay you may call me Saky, young mis-I mean Flandre. Now, will you please tell me why have you not touched your food?" Flandre mumbled under her breath and said "Not hungry." But, a loud grumble from her stomach betrayed her words. Sakuya stared curiously at Flandre and asked, "Please Flandre tell me what does not please you?" Flandre buried her head in her arms and said in a muffled voice. "Am I a monster, Saky?" The white haired maid stared at Flandre and despite what she had been told by countless others she could not bring herself to believe that Flandre was a monster. She took in the sights of a little girl with slightly curly messy long blond hair that was slipping out of her ponytail, a cute toddler-like face that had such an innocent look to it and tired scarlet red eyes that held a sorrowful gaze that could melt anyone's heart. Flandre looked up and yawned again revealing her sharp white teeth, but even that did not stop Sakuya as she walked closer to Flandre.

"You don't look like a monster and you don't act like a monster. So you are not a monster." Sakuya said with confidence as she bent over the little girl and reached over to gently pet Flandre. Flandre shrank away deeper into her corner further away from Sakuya's hand. "Don't touch me." She said, her voice heavily layered with fright. Sakuya withdrew her hand and gazed sadly at Flandre her blue eyes tinged with pity. "Its okay, I won't hurt Flandre." She said in a gentle voice. Flandre shook her head and said in a voice thick with tears. "I don't wanna break Saky." Sakuya bent down until she was eye to eye with Flandre and gently reached over and held her hand which lay limp in her own. "Don't worry, Saky won't break. She is too tough to break." Sakuya said and pounded a fist against her chest for emphasis. "Promise?" Asked Flandre as she looked up to gaze at Sakuya. "I promise." Sakuya said without hesitation.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4: Letting free a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…..but I should..

Chapter 4: Letting free a friend

Sakuya stayed longer that day and watched Flandre slowly finish her food. Afterwards she let Flandre attack her with a barrage of questions about herself. What's your favorite colour? Why is your hair white? Why is the cake sweet? Then Flandre introduced her to her many friends, the many broken toys lying on the floor, and treated each one like a real person. Sakuya was impressed that for someone like Flandre was able to carefully describe each toy as though she was describing a close sister or brother. "What did you name this one?" Sakuya asked gesturing towards the silver bear which still sat untouched where it lay. "It doesn't have a name." Flandre said simply which made Sakuya question why. "It might break." Flandre said and Sakuya rather than laugh stared sadly at Flandre before gently picking up the silver bear. Flandre stared at the silver bear expecting it to break any second as Sakuya gently placed it right infront of Flandre.

Flandre reached for the teddy bear and gently patted it's ear. It did not break. Sakuya grasped Flandre's fingers and leaded them to hold the teddy bear gently at it's waist with Sakuya controlling how hard Flandre gripped the teddy bear. It did not break. To Flandre it felt like she wasn't trying at all to hold the teddy bear, but still she lifted it up by herself and as gently as Sakuya had helped her she hugged it close to herself gently avoiding damaging it's delicate wings. It did not break and Flandre smiled.

The following days were the closest to a dream come true for little Flandre. Sakuya or rather "Saky" would come in with a smile and after laying out the food she would sit down and play or talk with Flandre. Sakuya found herself enjoying the time with Flandre. It was a nice break away from her busy schedule and like most people she liked to talk about herself and Flandre was a great questioner and listener. Flandre often found herself asking Sakuya what outside was like. "Hey Saky." "Yes?" "When can I go see outside for meself?" Flandre asked eyes shining in excitement. Sakuya had that unreadable expression on her face again and she sat in silence for a long while. Finally she closed her eyes for a mere moment sighed and smiled sadly. "Soon okay Flan? I promise soon." Flandre smiled a smile that reached her eyes and Sakuya looked away to avoid her heart being melted over such an innocent beautiful smile.

Sakuya closed the door and leaned against it wondering. Her blue eyes closed and she thought of all the lies and rumors she had heard of Flandre before, but after all the time she had spent with Flandre she could not bring herself to believe them and she could not bear to let Flandre continue on alone in the dark. She considered telling her mistress, but she feared that once Remilia knew of her time with Flandre she would be banned from ever seeing the little girl again. With eyes downcast she walked along the corridor wondering and worrying to herself. A plan had formed in her mind already and she had thought through it and worked it out down to the smallest detail, but the thought of going through with it was nearly impossible to her. There were so many things that could go wrong, but still Sakuya had to try for the sake of Flandre.

Flandre sat down and looked at the way she had carefully arranged her toys. She had 3 new bears, one was a deep midnight blue with star like patterns and deep black button eyes, another was a deep oak brown shade with eyes that resembled the colour of melting ice and the last was a black one with purple stripes and large white button eyes. They all stood intact and looked as good as new and Flandre was proud of them or rather proud of herself for not breaking them. Sakuya had helped her learn how to be gentle and had guided her hands and controlled her strength , eventually Flandre was able to handle the toys without ripping a head off or letting loose the stuffing. She silently reminded herself to thank Sakuya for her help the next time. Flandre was thankful for Sakuya, for her help and her friendship , but little did she know that she would have more to be grateful of from Sakuya.

The next day Sakuya hesitated outside the locked, bound and enchanted door that led to the dark basement and home of Flandre. Her mind raced and her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she started to undo the locks and lift the spells. She had decided she would go forth with her plan. She took a deep breath still shaking a bit as she opened the door and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Usually she would be quick enough and close the door behind her immeadiately, but today there would be no need for that.

Flandre squinted at the light that shone through when Sakuya opened the door. She wondered why it was taking so long for Sakuya to close the door and let the soft shadows take the place of the harsh light. "Saky!" Flandre called out as she closed her eyes and made her way closer to the door. She felt Sakuya's place a hand on her shoulder and lean down close to her. "Its alright Flandre….remember yesterday? I promised to take you outside right? Just open your eyes slowly Flan." Flandre's heart beat in excitement at the thought that she was finally allowed outside. It had been so long that-had she even been outside before? She could not remember at all, but it did not matter as she stepped out of the dark room and felt the fresher air of the mansion. She slowly opened her eyes letting them get used to the light and took in the fresh new sights around her.

To be continued…Unless I'm lazy :P


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Hikikomori

Hey, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review since this is my first story and I welcome all constructive criticism! I will update as often as I can! Soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou….but neither do you!

Chapter 5: Meeting the Hikikomori

Flandre's eyes widened at the site of the carpeted floors , peach painted walls and many paintings that hung along the corridor. To an average person this was not a fantastic sight, but to Flandre it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen or atleast the first nice thing she had ever remembered seeing. "Saky! Saky! Thank you!" Flandre rushed and hugged Sakuya into a literally spine crushing hug. "Ah! Flandre!" Sakuya said. Flandre quickly let go realizing she had almost broken Sakuya. "Sorry Saky.." Flandre said sadly staring down at the ground. Sakuya recovered quickly and smiled at Flandre. "Its okay…I told you Saky is tough okay?" Flandre looked up and tried to smile for Sakuya.

Sakuya was finally able to look at Flandre properly in the right light. She noticed how tangled and messy Flandre's hair was and how tattered her dress was too. She also saw the big gaping hole torn at the back where Flandre's wings came through. "You need new clothes.." She said softly. Flandre's smile disappeared as she stared down at her tattered clothes. "What is wrong with them Saky?" asked Flandre as she fingered the blue ripped and slightly stained material. "Their all messy and….I'll get you new ones okay?...But first, I'll need someone to watch you.." Flandre had a sudden idea. "What about Big sis? Can she watch me! Please! I wanna see big sis!" Flandre shouted loudly. Sakuya quieted her and said "Sorry Flan, Big sis is out today…so you can come outside….when she comes back you have to go back into your room okay?" Flandre felt her smile disappear as she tried to grasp the nature of Sakuya's words and finally with a sad heavy voice she agreed to the terms.

"Hey! Keep down the noise! Cough cough" Shouted a voice from somewhere. "Ah, just the person I need.." Sakuya said and slowly lead Flandre down a dark corridor to a big ancient oak door. Flandre continued to take in the sights around her and she was amazed by all the bright colours but glad for the darkness of the corridor. Sakuya pushed open the large door to reveal a vast collection of books all neatly shelved in the great library. Flandre had only received a book once in her life, a small picture book, but she had destroyed it after realizing she could not see anything in the darkness of her room, but still she was amazed at the sight the big room with so many books.

"What is it?" Asked a purple clad girl with nice long flowing purple hair who was engrossed in a book to look up for herself to see who it was. "It is me….and a friend." Sakuya said to the purple haired girl. The girl looked up and immediately her gaze was drawn to Flandre and she leaped up from her chair. "Sakuya! Don't tell me this is who I think it is!" She said loudly attracting the attention of another girl with light red hair and two pairs of bat like wings on her head and back who had been shelving books. "This is Flandre…I think you know who she is…Flandre this is Patchouli knowledge…and her assistant Koakuma." Sakuya said gesturing to the purple haired girl then to the girl with bat wings. "They will take care of you while I get you some new clothes okay? Be a good girl for them." Sakuya said gently. Flandre nodded and replied with a soft okay and watched silently as Sakuya left closing the door behind her.

"Hello." Koakuma said gently walking towards Flandre. "Hi, Koah-koak-koakym" Flandre struggled to grasp the complex name which was even harder to pronounce then Sakuya's name. Koakuma smiled and her wings flapped happily at the Flandre's cute attempt at saying her name. "It's pronounced Ko-ah-Ku-ma." Flandre listened carefully and tried her best to imitate the words. "Ko-ah-kuma!" She said loudly and happily glad she had finally said something right. "Koakuma! Get back to shelving! Remilia will kill you if you continue talking to….it!" Patchouli said in a nervous voice. Koakuma straightened herself. "Don't worry Patchy, Sakuya seems to be taking care of the situation. Plus she's just a little girl don't be so mean." She said before resuming her shelving. "I am not being mean! And stop calling me patchy!" Patchouli said her face a light tinge of red brought on from shouting.

Flandre skipped merrily over to Patchouli and climbed up chair ,which was rather high for her, beside Patchouli and stared happily and innocently at her. Usually Patchouli was too engrossed in her book to notice anything else, but she felt awkward having a little girl stare at her. "What?" She snapped looking up from her book. "What are you reading?" Flandre asked curiously. "It's a book that you wouldn't understand." Patchouli said and for the first time noticed Flandre's wings. "Why wouldn't I understand?" Flandre asked again. Patchouli broke her gaze from those wings and replied. "Because….you just wouldn't." "Then can you teach me, Patchy?" Flandre asked innocently with a determined look in her eye. Patchouli hesitated unsure what to say or do. "F-fine, but..you can't call me Patchy." She said at last. "Okay, Pa-Patco-Patcoli!" Flandre replied happily. "I guess…I should start with something simpler for you….Go pick a book from over there." Patchouli pointed to a few books nearby and Flandre skipped over to them and stopped. "Whats wrong?" Asked Patchouli in a bored and annoyed manner. "I don't wanna break them" Said Flandre as she stared at the books. Patchouli stared at Flandre. Anyone who displayed such care for her books surely gained her respect. "Its okay…just pick one.." Flandre carefully removed a book from the shelf and carried it like some great treasure over to Patchouli.

Patchouli took the book slowly into hand and stared at it wondering if she had misjudged Flandre from what she had read about the scarlet devil's destructive little sister. Her mind reeled back to all the scrolls and books that described how mad insane and powerful Flandre was suppose to be and yet here she was sitting patiently in her chair with an innocent look on her face waiting for Patchouli to speak. Her gaze lingered to Flandre's wings. In all those texts she had read nothing was stated about the strange jewels and metal that hung from the little girl's back. "How-how did you get those?" She asked pointing to the glowing wings. Flandre looked at her wings and began explaining about that day. The way she described it was slow but detailed which impressed Patchouli. "So you mind if…..I study them some time?" Asked Patchouli when Flandre had finished talking. "….Only if you teach me the books!" Said Flandre loudly. Patchouli hesitated, but a new unknown thing to study was too good to pass up. "Deal." Said Patchouli.

In the short time they had, Patchouli was surprised at how fast Flandre learned and the interesting observations she made. Patchouli was actually for the first time happy to have someone to talk to besides her books for Flandre asked questions that made her think in such new ways and she always enjoyed thinking. Flandre was happy that she was learning how to read and she liked her new friend for all the knowledge she had. "Your smart, Patcoli!" Flandre said loudly praising Patchouli who blushed slightly. It was no secret that she was smart, but no one had ever said it to her out loud. Koakuma smiled at her blushing mistress and continued to shelve books with a happy look on her face. Patchouli resumed teaching Flandre. _She really isn't that bad….her speech could use more work though…._ Thought Patchouli _but….I think….we could actually be…good friends…_

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the sleepy gardener

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…for all that you know…

Chapter 6: Meeting the sleepy gardener.

The door to the library opened and Sakuya stepped in holding a nice scarlet red dress and white hat. She was somewhat taken back by the scene of Flandre and Patchouli both reading a book happily together. She had not expected them to become friends so fast. _But I guess Flandre can charm anyone._ She thought and smiled as she walked towards them with Flandre's new clothes. Flandre looked up from the book and waved at Sakuya. "Saky! Saky! Patchys' teaching me to read! And she's smart!" Flandre said happily. "Flan, keep your voice down." Patchouli said trying to hide her blushing face with her book.

Sakuya smiled at Patchouli then turned to Flandre. "That's nice to hear….look I got you new clothes…and a hat." Sakuya said holding up the red dress and hat she had gotten from Remilia's closet. _Remilia won't notice these old clothes gone._ Sakuya thought as she lead Flandre to a private room and helped her get the dress on without her wings getting caught in it. Then she loosened Flandre's messy hair and started combing out the tangles before tying back neatly into a long side ponytail. She handed Flandre a small mirror and watched as the little girl squealed in delight over her neater new look. "Look Saky! You made me nice!" Flandre said. Sakuya smiled at her sharing her joy. "Hey Saky…" Flandre's eyes had caught a window that showed the misty outside. "Yeah?" "Can we go outside and see the strawberries?" Flandre asked.

"Strawberries?" Sakuya asked in surprise. "Yeah Big sis promised to go take me see the straw berry plants!" Sakuya shook slightly at the thought of her mistress seeing Flandre. "I don't know if we have any strawberry plants….but you can ask the gardener, Meiling." "Whats she like?" Asked Flandre trying to imagine the gardener. "Oh, you'll know when you see her..let's go..the clouds are covering the sky so there's no need for an umbrella." "Why would I need an umbrella?" Sakuya remembered about her Mistress telling her that Flandre was clueless of being a vampire and said lightly. "Oh…it's because…your skin is sensitive to the sunlight." She said quickly, Flandre nodded and they both walked outside of Scarlet devil mansion into the foggy outside.

The air was cold, but for a vampire and a maid who had experienced this before it was luke warm and just right. Flandre peered through the fog keeping her eyes peeled for any plants or flowers. "Meiling!" Sakuya shouted at a long red haired girl guarding the gates of the mansion. She did not stir or move and Flandre thought she did not hear Sakuya, but soon she heard the snores and realized the girl was sleeping. Sakuya on instinct threw two knives she suddenly had at the snoring girl. The girl suddenly awoke and dodged the daggers nearly getting stabbed. "Gah! Sakuya! I'm awake! I'm awake!" The girl shouted and then she caught sight of Flandre. "Meiling this is Flandre, sister to the mistress, I expect you to treat her well…Flandre this is Hong Meiling the gardener….and unfortunate guard of the mansion."

Flandre rushed up to Meiling. "Hi! Where are the plants?" She asked immediately with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Huh?...Oh the plants aren't growing yet.." Meiling said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Why?" Asked curious little Flandre. "Because…their still sleeping now." "Oh….when will they wake up?" "In spring when it's warmer...are you interested in plants?" Meiling asked curiously. "Yeah! I wanna see the pretty flowers and strawberries!" Flandre replied excitedly. Meiling rubbed her chin. "Well I don't think we have any strawberry plants now and the flowers need more help blooming…but it would be fun to plant more flowers and some strawberry seeds." "Really! Can I help?" Asked Flandre excitedly bouncing up and down. Meiling thought for a while then shrugged "Sure I don't see why not..I need help tending the garden anyway because of my guard duties…" Flandre cheered and her wings glowed brightly at her ecstasy.

"What type of flowers can we plant?" Asked Flandre after her mini-celebration. "Well….." Meiling began and then she could not stop talking about the many lilies, roses, tulips and various other type of plants she had always wanted to try planting. She boasted about her gardening talents and her knowledge of plants and how to care for them. Flandre listened on eagerly nodding as Meiling talked about the proper way to care for roses and cut down rebellious hedges. Meiling talked about all the plants she used to grow in her home country, China. "China is a nice name! Your from china do you is nice too!" Flandre said in her innocent cute way. Meiling nodded. "Well Yes China is a great name actually…" "Can I call you China then?" Asked Flandre. "…I don't see why not…okay.." Meiling said after some thought. "Yay! Patchy may be smart in the books but China is kind and smart in the plants!" Flandre said and like Patchouli caused Meiling to smile and blush.

Sakuya watched from a distance as Flandre and Meiling talked. She was glad and again happy that Flandre was able to so quickly make friends with Hong Meiling. _Maybe she might even be able to keep her awake while she guards the mansion. _Thought Sakuya as she replaced the two knives she had thrown at Meiling. _This is turning out better than I thought…everyone seems not to be able to resist little Flandre's charm…I just hope the mistress does not find out too soon…_ Sakuya turned her mind away from that last grim thought and simply smiled at how happy Flandre was for the first time in 495 years.

To be continued..


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting new faces

**I'm hoping to update within every week. If there is no new update for a week don't take it that I've abandoned the story I'm just too busy to write new chapters for the time being, but I will definitely be continuing it till the very end of ends! Please review! I love feedback.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou! No matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter 7:

Sakuya gazed at her ticking pocket watch and sighed knowing that her mistress would be back any moment from her routine walk. Her mind was in a turmoil of thoughts again as she turned her gaze to Flandre Scarlet and Hong Meiling happily chatting away. _This is going better than I ever thought it would,but…still to let Mistress know…..it would be unthinkable….it could be disastrous!_ Sakuya stopped her train of thoughts and quietly walked over to Flandre. "Flan…it's time to go…" Sakuya said gently as she held Flandre's hand and started to lead her away. Flandre reluctantly allowed Sakuya to bring her down the stairs and to the giant large ancient door that lead to the basement and what Flandre had known as home.

"Hey Saky?" Flandre asked as she watched Sakuya slowly remove all the locks and enchantments on the door. "Yeah?" Muttered back Sakuya as she unlocked a large heavy padlock that chained the door. "When can I go and see China, Patchy and Koakuma again?" Asked Flandre in a hesitant tone, he hands behind her back as she waited for Sakuya's answer. Sakuya concentrated on removing the remaining spells on the door and did not answer Flandre, but not because she was too distracted to here Flandre's question. It was that she simply did not know how to answer. It had taken a lot of courage to go against her mistress's orders and bring Flandre out of the basement. Could she do it again? This time she felt as though she had been lucky, but would she be as lucky the next time? Sighing loudly she turned to Flandre to explain that this trip outside might be a first and last for Flandre, but what she saw wrenched her heart.

Flandre was staring at Sakuya with wide eyes and had a rare gleam of seriousness on her face. Her hands were clenched into fists and her knuckles had turned white. The little girl stood to her fullest height and stared longingly at Sakuya waiting for an answer. Sakuya could not bear to break the Flandre's heart after seeing her so happy with the others. Sakuya was loyal to her mistress and she hated to disobey her mistress's orders, but how could she possibly keep little Flandre locked back up in the basement? Especially after the others had promised to keep Flandre's little trip out a secret. She smiled sadly at Flandre. "Soon okay Flandre? You'll see them soon, now go rest in your room and eat your food that I placed where it always is okay?" Sakuya said as she opened the door to the dark room. Flandre peered into the room which seemed so much smaller and darker than before and slowly and sadly walked into it. "Promise Saky?" She asked just as the giant door closed and the light left the room and Flandre in solitude and darkness.

Sakuya secured the door to the basement tightly and without a hint of emotion on her face. She just finished the last lock when she heard the mansion door open and a young childish voice that had far too much grace and power riding in it filled the mansion. "Sakuya! Where are you?" The voice of her mistress reached her ears and Sakuya took one last look at the door and made up her mind. She straightened her maid outfit and plastered a smile on her face that was not entirely fake. Then she slowly walked up the stairs. _I'm sorry mistress, but your sister cannot remain like this…Don't worry Flandre, I'm gonna make this work…for your sake…because you aren't the monster you and others think you are…_

A few days passed and all went as per normal. Sakuya would normally still visit Flan and give her her food as well as stay and play with her for a while. They talked about many things, but they never brought up the subject of letting Flandre outside of the basement. Flandre felt her hope eroding day by day and her conversations with Sakuya were less frequent due to Sakuya's busy maid schedule. Soon Flandre felt almost as horrible as before. _Maybe I did something wrong last time, now Saky doesn't want to take me to see outside again. _ Flandre pondered on what she could possibly have done wrong last time. _Maybe Saky just realized I is a monster… _Flandre curled up in a fetal position at a corner and wondered if she should just stay there and cry when the door opened wider than usual and Sakuya stood there smiling and gesturing to Flandre to follow her.

Flandre sat up straight, her eyes wide in disbelief and relief. She rushed forward and tackled Sakuya in a spine crushing hug. "Yay! Saky kept her promise! Saky kept her promise!" Flandre said forgetting her own strength as she almost crushed Sakuya who was starting to turn blue. "A-ah Flandre calm d-down." Sakuya said as she struggled to release herself from Flandre's crushing bear hug. Flandre released Sakuya and stepped back with a wide smile spread on her face unaware she had almost crushed Sakuya to death. Sakuya stood up and paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Saky! Saky! Is big sis here today? Can I go see her!" Asked Flandre bouncing energetically up and down. Sakuya looked at Flandre and their was a gleam of sadness in her eyes. "Ah…no Flandre…Not today okay?...Why not you go see Patchy? I still have some work to do, okay?" Sakuya said gently as she lead the happy Flandre up the stairs and down the corridor to the library doors. "Okay Saky." Flandre said as she pushed open the large doors and skipped merrily into the huge library.

"Hey Patchy! Patchy! Where's the book we were reading last time?" Asked Flandre as climbed up upon the chair next to Patchouli. Koakuma smiled at Flandre and continued dusting the shelves while Patchouli mumbled something about a "stupid black and white witch". Flandre randomly picked a book off the shelf and read in silence for a while and occasionally asked Patchouli questions either about the book or other things in the Scarlet Devil mansion. Patchouli did not mind Flandre's many questions. In fact she enjoyed sharing her knowledge to someone who would quietly listen to her and praise her which caused the purple haired girl to blush slightly and Koakuma to stifle a giggle at the sight of Patchouli's red face. As for the constant calling of "Patchy" by Flandre, Patchouli figured she would in time get used to it. _In fact it sounds kind of cute coming from her… _Patchouli thought as she tried to cover her red face behind her book.

Afterwards Flandre got bored and went to explore the maze like library. It was so much more free than the dark basement and Flandre was glad the lights were dim here compared to the dazzling lights of the corridor. She walked around and stared up at the shelves that towered high above her. _Flash! Something dashed into a corner of the library. _Flandre ran excitedly after the dashing thing and tackled it just as it started to dash away out an open window. "Kyaa!" Flandre and the thing tumbled and narrowly avoided crashing into a shelf. Patchouli and Koakuma both heard the noise and went to investigate. They both saw a giggling Flandre hugging tightly a blond haired girl dressed in black and white with a long pointy hat that had landed on Flandre's head at some point in the struggle. Patchouli sighed at the sight of the thief who had several of her books in a large sack in her hand. _Oh not that thieving witch again…._

**To be continued…..Soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: The witchy thief

**I'm thinking that I'm gonna write a fanfic to explain why Flan was locked in the basement in the first place :p But that will have to wait until I'm not too busy with this fanfic and school life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou….but it would be pretty cool if I did right?**

Chapter 8: The witchy thief.

"Ah, is this your new security system ze?" Asked the stunned witch trying to recover her usual calm cool composure which was hard to do when your on the floor with a little girl giggling on top of you while wearing your favorite, and only, hat. Patchouli smiled at the fact that the witch could still make jokes despite being in such an awkward position. "Ah ze. Don't you remember ze? This is Flandre ze." Said Patchouli mockingly while she mimicked the witch's way of speaking. "Hey I told you I don't speak like that ze!" The witch said loudly, still on the floor with the giggling Flandre still on top of her. "Mary! Mary! Mary! Mary kept her promise!" The witch raised an eye brow. "Mary ze?...It's Marisa and…what promise ze?" Flandre giggled thinking Marisa was playing a game with her. "You promised to visit me Mary! Now you're here to visit me! What took you so long Mary? I was lonely and bored waiting for you!" A gleam of recognition gleamed in Marisa's eyes. "Ah Flandre ze? I did not recognize you with your new clothes ze…your hairs gotten longer too ze…..Did Remilia finally let you out ze?"

"What do you mean about Big sis, Mary? Why do you have Patchy's books? What does ze mean?" Flandre let the questions tumble out one after another as she got off Marisa , but kept her hat on. She kind of liked having the almost too big for her hat on her head. It's size cast a shadow which dimmed the harsh lights and Flandre liked how it smelled like trees and something that Flandre did not know what it was as she had never seen nor heard of mushrooms before. Marisa picked up the sack of books and Patchouli started softly whispering to Marisa about what had happened with Flandre. "Ah, ze. Now I understand ze…..,but won't your …." Marisa glanced at Flandre who was playing with her hat. "Your….mistress of this mansion get mad when she finds out ze?" Patchouli too glanced at Flandre and sighed which caused her to cough loudly for a few moments. "Is Patchy alright ze?" Asked Flandre mimicking Marisa ,but with true concern for Patchouli clearly seen in her eyes. "Ah, don't worry Flandre _cough cough_….its just my usual health stuff…go back to your playing.." Patchouli said brushing off Flandre who went back to her interest in Marisa's hat.

"Ah, _cough _no one said that…..the mistress would find out…..and…. I don't think I can let Flandre be locked up again.." Patchouli said as she stared at the innocent looking little girl who was exploring the inside of the big hat. "Aw, Patchy have you grown a soft spot for her?" Asked Koakuma as she dusted a shelf next to them. " Wh-what? N-no. I only like my books! I just….think that it would be a shame for her to get locked up before I got to study her wings!" Koakuma smiled slightly and leaned in close. "Oh Patchy didn't you already find out about those wings of hers? Remember? You announced that you finished learning all there were to her wings days ago." Patchy blushed and fumed, "W-well I never got to physically study them….a-and….she's not done learning her syllables! It would be a waste not to finish teaching her." Marisa took that opportunity to open her mouth and tease the purple haired blushing girl. "Aw just admit it Patchy! You like the little devil, you made a friend! Haha the locked up girl made a friend! Don't be so cruel as to not admit it Patchy!" Said Marisa smiling at Patchouli's angry blushing red face.

Patchouli felt her anger boil and rise, she muttered "Mukyu~" and tried to ignore Marisa, but a line had been crossed and Patchouli felt herself snap. "Cruel? Me? Well what about you ze! You were the one who made that promise to come back and visit Flandre ze! And you left her all alone ze! All this time she's been telling me how lonely she's been stuck down there in that basement and waiting for you and that red and white miko ze! And I'm the one that's cruel ze? What about you! You….you….Black and white- _cough cough gasp wheeze." _ Patchouli collapsed into a fit of coughing as her asthma acted up. Koakuma rushed to Patchouli and immediately cast a spell that Patchouli had thought her that would lessen the burden of her asthma attacks. Flandre rushed up and tired as gently as she could to pat Patchouli's back. Marisa stared at the little group with an unreadable expression on her face then she went over and picked up her hat that Flandre had left behind on the floor. She dusted it and placed it on her head and picked up her broom which lay a few feet away leaning neatly against a shelf. She gestured for Flandre to come over to her. Flandre shot a worried glance at the still coughing and gasping Patchouli before doing as Marisa indicated.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long Flan….I promise next time I'll come play with you okay ?..." Marisa bent down and said to Flandre. Then she shot a glance at Patchouli. "Take care of Patchy okay? Don't play too badly and don't destroy her books okay ze?" Flandre's innocent face glanced up at Marisa. "Why would I destroy her books, Mary?" Marisa noticed for the first time that the library was not as she had expected it to be with Flandre let to run loose around in it. _Maybe she has more control then I thought…._ Marisa turned back to Flandre. "Nevermind about that ze….here….go help Mary put all these books back okay?...I don't think Patchy would like it if Mary stol-I mean borrowed them now ze." She said handing Flandre the large sack she had containing a large number of books. "Okay Mary! Then can we play?" Marisa felt her heart sink a little at Flandre's happy innocent tone. _Maybe Patchy is right…..I am cruel….poor little Flan… _ She straightened herself up and looked at Flan trying to fake happiness in her eyes. "Soon kay Flan? Next time I'll be here with lots of games for us to play ze!" Flandre bounced up and down in excitement almost dropping the sack of books. "Promise Mary?" "I promise ze!" Said Marisa as she mounted her broom and flew out of the window. _And this time….I'm gonna keep my promise._

Eventually Patchouli calmed down and her asthma attack was finally over. Weakly she reached over to pick up her precious book which she had dropped ,but was stopped by a stern looking Koakuma. "Oh no you don't Patchy. Your going to rest right now. You nearly killed yourself again by over exerting yourself and you are not going to do it again! So rest!" Patchouli would normally argue ,but after having that violent attack she could only nod weakly and reluctantly step out of her precious library and retire to her chambers somewhere else within the mansion. Flandre stared at Patchouli's slow exit and when the doors of the library closed with a loud creak she burst out into hot fresh tears. Koakuma was stunned for a few seconds unsure of what to do, but soon enough she was beside the little girl wiping away her tears and trying to find out what was wrong.

"Flan ze? What's wrong ze?" A voice called out and Koakuma whirled around to see Marisa with a sack in hand getting of her broom and closing the open window which she had flew through. She walked over to the little shaking crying Flandre and told Koakuma not to worry and continue her work and that she would handle Flandre. Koakuma reluctantly tore herself away from helping the silently crying little girl and walked into a not so far within ear shot perfect for eaves-dropping part of the library and grimly resumed her duties of dusting and shelving the books. "Hey Flan ze. Tell Mary whats wrong ze." Marisa said gently as she bent down next to the shaking girl and wiped away her tears. "Patchy got broken! …" Flandre gasped for some breath and Marisa pondered her words in the brief silence. "I broke Patchy! I broke Patchy, Mary! I don't wanna break Mary so Mary should go before I break Mary!" Flandre said in a sobbing voice as she continued to rub her eyes and cry silently. Marisa struggled to understand what Flandre meant. "Hey ze. Don't cry ze. Explain to Mary what you mean Flan ze." Flandre cried out loudly and began to explain in her own words.

"I is a monster, Mary! I am! Everything is gonna break! I'm gonna break everything, Mary! I almost broke Patchy! I don't wanna break Koa-koa-koakuma and Mary!" Flandre broke down into more teary sobs. Marisa finally understood what Flandre was trying to tell her and she felt many feelings come rushing to her all at once. She felt pity and sympathy for Flandre who had thought that she was responsible for Patchouli's asthma attack. She also felt guilt ,but not just a tinge of guilt it felt like a massive wave that threatened to overwhelm her. What Patchouli said had been true. She had completely forgotten about her promise to visit Flandre and she felt partly responsible for the shaking crying gasping pitiful girl that stood before her. Though she never showed it she always had some fear and hatred towards the dirty secret of the scarlet devil mansion. She always thought that Flandre was a reckless monster who had no feelings what so ever for what ever she destroyed. In her eyes Flandre was worse than a youkai and her first encounter with her had only strengthened that belief. But now before her stood a crying little girl who was messing herself up because she thought she had hurt someone and not a reckless unfeeling monster that threatened to destroy everything in her path.

Marisa without a word pulled Flandre into a hug. Flandre was surprised but did not hug back as she was afraid she would break Marisa too. Marisa seem to have read Flandre's mind and she gently said "It's okay ze. Your not a monster Flan ze. It wasn't your fault okay? Mary was the one who almost broke Patchy by accident okay? Now don't cry cause Mary kept her promise and came back with lots of toys and games ze. So don't cry and we can play them okay?" Flandre wiped away her remaining tears and nodded quietly hugging Marisa gently back. Marisa then stooped over her sack and poured out the contents. Some child books and various toys and games tumbled out onto the floor. Flandre's eyes widened at the sight of so many unbroken toys. To a normal person it was not much and could even be considered a small pile, but to little Flandre it was bigger than big to her. She immediately forgot her sadness and tears and busied herself in the toys.

"Hey Mary! What's this?" Asked Flandre as she tipped out the contents of a puzzle onto the floor. "Ah, that ze? It's a puzzle….would you like to play it ze?" Asked Marisa as she bent down next to Flandre. "Whats a puzzle, Mary ze? It doesn't look right….is it broken?" Asked Flandre as she stared at the many pieces. "What? You mean you have never heard of a jigsaw puzzle before ze? Come I will show you ze." Marisa said as she begin sorting out the pieces and in no time was left with a completed picture of a garden. Flandre's eyes stared in amazement at the puzzle. "Mary ze unbrokened the puzzle!" Marisa smiled at Flandre's words. "Do you wanna try Flan ze? I got a few more puzzles here ze." She said digging out a few more puzzles from under the toys and poured out one of it's contents onto the floor. "How do I unbreak it Mary ze?" Asked Flandre as she picked up the pieces and let it fall back to the floor from her hands. "Ah…let Mary ze teach you ze." Marisa guided Flandre's hand and slowly they were almost halfway done with the puzzle. "Mary ze next time can you teach me more games?" Asked Flandre with a that determined to learn gleam in her eyes. Marisa looked and Flandre and let her games linger before saying "Okay Flan. Mary ze will teach you a new game everytime okay ze? I promise ze."

Outside the doors of the library Sakuya had heard every word of what had been said. She smiled in relief and checked her pocket watch. _Mistress won't be back so soon….I'm glad I convinced her to go out for a long night walk…..Flandre can come out more often now….and with that witch…I didn't expect her to meet Flandre, but…this could be a really good thing to happen….Flandre is learning and growing now….Maybe…just maybe she might grow up enough to venture of this stuffy mansion….no no Sakuya do not dream of the impossible now…Mistress will not allow it…at least not now….It'll take more time…..at least I have time on my side…and Flandre will grow up in that time….but…I just hope…..no matter how grown up she gets…..I hope that…she will never out grow…..all the cute little nicknames she gave us all ….._

**To be continued…..soon ze!**

**:D I had fun doing this chapter. And Flandre meeting Marisa will lead to much more in time ;) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Red and white

**Last chapter really took a bit out of me, but here is chapter 9! Yay for imagination and writing skills. I'm really glad that more people are liking this piece of fanfic. There will be much much more to come and soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou, but I do own my imagination! Reviews Unyuu: Well actually even though I know about that song I kind of got the idea for this before I found that song , but you can say that it is similar to it in some ways. In this fanfic though Flandre will- *Gets taken away by spoilers alert police***

Chapter 9: Red and White.

The following weeks were bliss for little Flandre. At least four days a week she would be let out of her deep dark basement and set free to wander the mansion under the watchful eye of Sakuya of course. Though she longed to see her big sister and was often puzzled as to why she was never around she was still glad to be allowed out of her basement which she was really beginning to see as a prison from the fun. She was beginning to grow of course in more than one way.

The time spent in the huge library under Patchouli's care was often dedicated to books and lessons. Patchouli took great delight in tutoring little Flandre in reading, writing and speaking properly. Flandre learned magic, fairy tales and all about the world outside. Luckily though even through Flandre had learned to pronounce names correctly she would still call everyone by the names she had first given them much to Sakuya and Meiling's delight and to Patchouli's secret happiness. Patchouli had grown used to Flandre calling her "Patchy" , in fact she even liked the cute little nick name now that it was uttered by her cute little student whom she loved to talk and pass knowledge onto. She also greatly desired the praise from the little vampire that she rarely got from others, even though she still would blush and bury her face in her book every time it happened and Koakuma would smile and continue on her duties.

Flandre would also spend a lot of time outside when it was misty enough to block the sun or when Sakuya was able to get hold of a parasol that was small enough for Flandre to carry and run around with. Although Flandre longed to feel the sun on her skin and go out more often without the troublesome parasol she avoided doing so as she did not wish to disobey Sakuya's wishes. Flandre often spent her time outside with Meiling talking and chatting about various things. Meiling was grateful for Flandre's company for it was rather lonely and boring guarding the mansion all day and it kept her from falling asleep and having to face Sakuya's wrath later. When spring came Meiling showed Flandre a small plot she had made from her garden just for Flandre to grow what she liked. They spent an all their time seeding watering and weeding the garden plot and Flandre took great joy in it. One day while the mistress was at home and Flandre was locked up tight in her basement Meiling noticed the shoots of the plants in Flandre's plot slowly pushing their way through the soil to get as much sunlight that was available in the often misty and shrouded area. Meiling smiled and thought _ Flan-chan will be so excited to see this….the plants are growing…..just like she is.._

One of the best times Flandre had out of the basement was when Marisa visited her in the great library which were increasingly often. Flandre was always so excited to see what Marisa would bring for her to play. A game or a puzzle or a book or maybe an interesting thing she had found on one of her adventures. Flandre loved to spend time with Marisa and secretly Marisa loved talking and playing with the little girl. She found herself liking Flandre more and more every time they talked or played. One day while they were both attempting a rather hard jigsaw puzzle Flandre asked. "Mary ze, when is Reimu going to come and play with us?" Marisa hesitated her hand stopped in midair still holding a puzzle piece. She had not known that Flandre still remembered Reimu after all this time. "Mary ze? When will Reimu keep her promise and come play with me?" Flandre asked again after observing the strange expression on the witch's face. Marisa looked at Flandre and decided the truth or at least part of the truth was best. "Ah, Reimu is too busy with her shrine ze…she has no time to come here ze.." "But she promised to play with me, Mary ze….Can we go visit her instead?" Flandre asked as her innocent red eyes continued to bore into Marisa's own eyes.

Marisa pondered on what she would reply and hoped that the time she took was enough for Flandre to get distracted and forget all about Reimu. But she knew that the little girl was smarter than she looked when she gazed into those Scarlet eyes that looked exactly like those of her sister. Well, almost exactly. Marisa could see within Flandre's eyes the untainted innocence and a rare spark of determination and imagination that was so hard to find in anyone. Marisa let her mind repeat what Flandre had said …_Can we go visit her then…..Why not?...It wouldn't be hard and today is cloudy enough….wait what am I thinking?..._ Marisa tried to avoid Flandre's questioning gaze and concentrated instead on the room around her as she continued to think. _…..This room…..it's good for Flandre to stay here and learn but…..she will never be able to learn right if she never sees and experience things for herself….staying here would just be like being locked up in that basement…plus Flandre should be able to handle herself….I should at least try….just for Flandre's sake. _Marise returned her gaze to Flandre and made sure that Patchouli and Koakuma were in a far away section of the library away from them. "Sure we can Flan, come on we can go visit her now, but you have to keep very very quiet understand ze?" Flandre shut her mouth tightly and nodded , her eyes gleaming in excitement. Marisa smiled at Flandre then signaled her broom which rushed to her side and hovered in the air. Marisa motioned for Flandre to get on then got on it herself and without a single sound the broom flew both of them out through the window.

Reimu swept away the dust from the outside of her shrine and sighed thanking the fact that the clouds covered the sun and spared her from the heat. She continued on her sweeping when she felt something swoosh behind her and saw a shadow from above. Without turning around she called out while continuing her sweeping. "Hello, Marisa." Marisa un mounted her broom and called back a greeting to Reimu. "Hey Reimu….er….I brought a..friend along today." The red and white shrine maiden turned around and was immediately knocked to the ground. Instinctively she pulled out a spell card ready to attack whoever had pinned her to the ground, but stopped when she realized who was the giggling person who was hugging her in a bone crushing hug. "Reimu! Reimu! " Flandre chanted over and over her name happily. Marisa stepped over and gently released Flandre's hands from around the gasping shrine maiden. Reimu quickly stood up and after a few greedy gulps of air she regained her composure. "Marisa what is the meaning of this?" She asked as she stared down at the little delighted looking Flandre. Marisa pulled Reimu into a corner and started explaining about all that had happened. Flandre with her sensitive hearing caught Reimu saying the words, "….problem…..should be fixed…..if she…..trouble." Followed by Marisa angrily stating, "She is not a problem!" Then more hushed arguing which sounded rather dull and boring to Flandre. She looked up at the huge shrine before her and walked up the steps until she reached a huge box that was placed in front of the shrine. She tilted her head and tried to read the long word printed in bold black on the side of the box facing her. "Do-done-dona-donations…." Flandre wondered what it meant and made a mental note to ask Patchouli about it later. She peered inside the empty box and wondered if whatever had been inside had gotten lost or ran away. _Boxes aren't any good if they are empty…Reimu must be sad the box is empty….I will fix it! _ Flandre thought excitedly and begin to look around for things to fill the box. She picked up rocks, twigs, leaves and an interesting rod with white things that fluttered in the wind attached to it which she had found lying on the floor of the shrine.

Reimu and Marisa had finally stopped arguing and were talking in hushed tones. "Fine fine, I'll keep it a secret, but she better not break anything in the shrine…or touch my donation box." Marisa rolled her eyes at how Reimu was so obsessed over her donation box and glanced over her shoulder. "Uh….Reimu..I think it's to late." She said nervously smiling at the sight of Flandre packing the box with all sorts of litter on the ground. Reimu's eyes widen at the sight of her precious donation box being filled with dirt and leaves. "Hey! Stop that!" She stalked over to Flandre and snatched her gohei away from Flandre. "Your going to break all my stuff!" She said loudly her face contorted in rare anger. Then suddenly her anger faded and her heart softened as she stared at Flandre who had tears prickling in her eyes and had such a pitiful expression on her face. In a flash Marisa was kneeling down beside Flandre and comforting her. "Its okay, it okay . Reimu didn't mean it about you breaking stuff ze. It was a joke okay ? Don't cry ze." Flandre tried to wipe away her tears and then looked up at Reimu with a sorrowful still teary genuine expression her face. "Sor-sorry Reimu." She managed to mutter in a teary voice.

Reimu didn't understand what was happening right then, but she too knelt down beside Flandre and helped wipe away some of the little girl's tears. "It's okay…..nothings wrong okay?...Just tell what were you trying to do just now Flandre?" Reimu asked gently as she patted the little girl fondly on her head. "Are you mad at me? " Flandre asked softly. "No, no I'm not…just tell me what were you trying to do Flandre." Reimu said as she slowly emptied her box of the leaves, twigs and various other objects. "I was trying to fix the box. Reimu must be sad that donation was empty." Flandre said as she dryed her remaining tears. "Donation was empty?" Asked Reimu raising an eyebrow in wonderment at what the little girl had meant. "Yeah that's the name of the box on the side." Flandre said pointing to the black worlds in bold. Reimu laughed lightly at Flandre's childish foolishness and she felt her optimistic self returning after her little brief tantrum. "No no this box is for donations." She said explaining to Flandre. "What are…..donations?" Asked Flandre curiously. "Donations are…..well….their like gifts to the shrine so I can make it a better place." Reimu said struggling to explain. "Oh….Next time can I give my toys to the box Reimu? So you can make your house a better place for you!" Flandre said happily and excitedly. Reimu smiled and felt touched by such a simple gesture. She felt herself already warming up to the Flandre. "Don't worry Flandre I have enough donations. You can keep your toys.." Reimu said as she patted Flandre on the head affectionately. "But I wanna help Reimu!" Said Flandre loudly and insistently. Reimu was even more touched and smiled warmly at Flandre. "No no, it's fine….but if you really want to help maybe you can help me tidy up this old place." Reimu said jokingly, but Flandre took her words very seriously. "Hai!" Flandre said brightly as she picked up the tall broom and tried to sweep up the dust, but as the broom was very tall and Flandre being very short the dust whirled around in a mini hurricane on the floor. Rather than get angry again Reimu smiled at Flandre's little attempt and walked over to her. She placed her own hand over Flandre's and together they started to guide the broom and sweep the floor together.

"Can I help Reimu tidy up more?" Asked Flandre as she followed the movements of Reimu's hands. Reimu giggled and nodded at the sight of the happy Flandre which made her smile again for some reason. Marisa watched on just like how Sakuya had first watched them play together. "Sigh….Flandre…how do you do it? You can charm almost everyone you meet…." She muttered to herself as she watched Flandre start up a conversation with Reimu about the shrine and of course Reimu was all to glad to brag about the great deeds of her ancestors and the origin of the shrine. _This was a good idea….I'm glad I don't regret it… _Marisa thought to herself as someone tapped her on her shoulder lightly. She turned around with a smile still etched on her face, but it faded and the blood drained from her face at the sight of Sakuya standing there with her cold staring blue eyes. "Ah! Hello Sakuya ze! I was just….Flandre wanted to meet Reimu and…..ze…" Marisa struggled with her words. Sakuya spoke before Marisa could utter another string of nonsense. "I'm not mad…in fact I was always considering letting Flandre outside here….I expect her back in 10 minutes before the clouds clear up." Sakuya said in her cold voice even though in reality she was smiling inside. Marisa let herself relax and nodded at Sakuya. "Oh….also this shall not go unpunished…as your punishment…you have to bring Flandre out everyday when the sun is shielded." Sakuya said as she tried to stop the smile that was playing on her lips. Marisa grinned and nodded happily at her "punishment". "Good." Said Sakuya and then she was gone.

Marisa turned back to Reimu and Flandre who seemed not to have noticed a thing and she smiled at the sight of her two best friends in such a happy carefree mood. She looked forward to the days ahead of Flandre and tried to paint a bright future for her. She pictured her spending her time with all those at the Scarlet devil mansion and here with her and Reimu. She smiled widely again and rubbed her cheeks which had started to hurt a bit with all the smiling, but she didn't mind. Flandre was happy with the way things were going now. She listened attentively to Reimu as she prattled on and on about the history of the shrine. Flandre could find interest in anything and Reimu was grateful she had finally found someone to listen to her. They were already on the path if not yet already good friends.

To be continued….soon!

**More to come I promise! Please review this chapter! I still like feedback and seeing what you all have to say!**


	10. Chapter 10: Playing with dolls

**This chapter I put into a slight bit more effort cause its dedicated to my onee-san and anyone else who is a fan of Alice! Also I got out of spoiler jail and besides this Flandre will also m-*Gets taken to spoiler alert asylum***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou and if I did then you wouldn't be reading this would you?**

Chapter 10: Playing with dolls (Yes I know this is the name of one of Alice's songs)

"Hurry up Flandre, we need to go before the clouds clear up ze! And Reimu is waiting ze!" Said Marisa as she mounted her broom and waited for the little blond girl to carefully replace the book she had taken exactly where it had been on the shelf. "At least she has respect for my books unlike you who just dash everywhere leaving my books all scattered around." Said Patchouli who had not looked up from the book she was reading. Marisa rolled her eyes in mock frustration with the purple haired girl then called to Flandre to hurry up. Flandre dashed to Marisa and jumped onto the broom causing it to jerk a bit. "Bye Patchy! Bye Koa!" Flandre called out as the broom flew her and Marisa out of the window into the air.

Reimu grinned when she saw the flying broom overhead. She had grown forward to Flandre's each visit as she found herself greatly liking the little scarlet eyed girl who listened patiently without falling asleep to her stories about the shrine and always wanted to help out no matter how hard the work was. Without waiting for the broom to touch the ground Flandre jumped down and by the odd works of her strange wings fluttered down gently and gracefully onto the ground. "Reimu!" She shouted delightedly as she went to hug the shrine maiden. Reimu playfully patted Flandre on the head before leading her inside the shrine. "Are you coming Marisa?" Asked Reimu as Flandre ran to her usual seat at the table and sat down on the fluffy green pillow placed there just for her. Marisa smirked and said in her usual tone. "And bore myself to sleep with your long long looooonnnng tales about how your ancestors made the shrine? No thanks, I need to go collect some mushrooms anyway. I'm running low." Marisa mounted her broom again. "I'll be back in a while, don't let Flandre fall asleep." She said as she whizzed off on her broom. Reimu sighed at the speck that was slowly fading away into the distance in the sky. "My stories aren't that boring and Flandre loves them all." She muttered to herself as she turned to pour the tea for herself and Flandre.

"Well that was the story of the third shrine maiden….oh oh wait! I think I have a photo of her in my storage! You can see how tall she was!" Reimu said as she put down her cup of green tea and dashed outside before walking around the perimeter of the shrine to the back where the storage was. Flandre sipped the traditional tea she was given and let the taste linger in her mouth as she waited patiently for Reimu to return. The sound of the door sliding open made her turn expecting to see Reimu dash back in, but instead a blue-green eyed blind girl poked her head in. "Marisa?" The girl called out then noticed Flandre sitting there. "Oh…uh….Hello, have you seen Marisa around here?" Asked the girl as she opened the door fully and stepped in. "You mean Mary ze? No she went away to go somewhere,but she'll be back later to bring me back! I'm Flandre! Who are you?" Flandre said as she pulled the girl by the hand and made her sit down beside her. Flandre picked up the green jade coloured tea pot and poured a cup of tea for the girl. "Um…..th-thank you." The girl took a sip of the tea. "My name is Alice Margatroid." She said as the door suddenly opened again. Flandre turned her head fully expecting it to be Reimu, but instead she saw a cute little doll that wore a cute red bow in it's string hair and wore a handmade blue dress. Flandre tilted her head and looked at the doll curiously. "What's your name?" She asked brightly and loudly. "I named her Shanghai, she is my doll." Said Alice taking another sip of her tea. "It's a doll? But it looks so real!" Flandre exclaimed in amazement. "Did you make her yourself?" Asked Flandre after she had recovered from her amazement. "…..Well…..yeah…" "Ooo, you must be really good at doll making! I got dolls at home too, but they aren't as nice as yours! I wish you made my bears than they look like real bears and then they can come alive and we can all go play!" Flandre said happily and continued to talk on about each of her teddy bears using her imagination to make them all seem like real people.

"Well,…..I've never met someone with…such respect for dolls that they become like real people to us…" Alice said hesitantly as she struggled to form a conversation plan in her head. She was never good at conversations since she never had the time nor desire for company to talk with. She was always busy away in her house or in the woods, but she was impressed by Flandre's imagination and how she treated her toys as if they were living breathing creatures. "So…...you like dolls….have you ever made a doll yourself before?" Asked Alice hesitantly. Flandre dipped her head low and shook it. "No, but I would like to learn how!" Said Flandre in her excited voice again. Alice nodded her head in thought. "You could always try making your own dolls, by yourself.." She murmured softly. Flandre replied in her happy loud voice. "But I don't know how! But you know how! Can you teach me? Please, Alice!" Flandre said bouncing up and down on her pillow. Alice pondered over what Flandre had asked. "Well…I don't know…making dolls may be like a hobby to me, but…..you have to take your work seriously….make sure the doll comes out just right….I put a lot of effort and feeling into all my dolls you know…" She finally said as she finished her tea and got up to leave. "Did you put a lot of effort into that dolly?" Asked Flandre as she pointed to a small Marisa look alike doll hanging out of Alice's pocket. Alice blushed a deep red and pushed the doll further into her pocket. "It-it's nothing!" Alice said her face now a deep beetroot shade.

"If it's nothing why did you make it? Is it a gift for Mary ze? Oh can I tell Mary zeabout her gift?" Asked Flandre excitedly. "No no! Don't tell her!" Alice shouted loudly. Flandre furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why? Isn't it for Mary ze? Why did you make it?" Alice blushed a deeper shade of red which was almost impossible as her face was already so red. "I-I-I made it for…myself!" She finally said. Flandre stared at Alice for a while which made her feel a slight bit uncomfortable. "Okay! But it looks just like Mary ze! You should show it to her! She'll really like it!" Flandre said excitedly which prompted Alice to say "R-Really? You think….she'll like this?" Flandre stood up and walked over to Alice then smiled brightly and said. "Off course she'll love it! Its nice! You should show her!" Alice held the doll close to her chest and smiled sheepishly as though she was embarrassed or something. At that time the door suddenly slid open revealing a witch dressed in black and white holding a sack bulging with mushrooms.

"Eh? Alice ze? What are you doing here ze? Is this about the fight we had yesterday? Can we continue another time ze? I'm sort of busy now ze." Marisa said as she put down the heavy sack of fungi. Alice blushed and smiled nervously , shot a glance at Flandre who smiled brightly in return, then placed the doll she was holding in Marisa's hand. Marisa stared at the doll letting her brain take it in. "Ah…..Alice ze….this is…ah…..nice. I-I really like it ze." Marisa said letting a slow blush creep across her face as she smiled warmly at the door. Alice felt the blood rush to her face like crazy. "I-I'm glad you like it Marisa-san!" Alice said as she made her dash for the door and stopped just at the exit and looked back at Flandre. "H-hey Flandre….I'll teach you how to make dolls soon okay?" She said as she smiled at Flandre then left hurridly probably to find a place where no one would see how red her face was.

"Mary ze? What's wrong? Your face is all pink!" Flandre said as she looked at Marisa who was still staring at the doll in her hand and smiling. "Ah? It's nothing ze." Marisa said as she looked up and hurriedly stuffed the doll in her pocket. "Come on Flan ze. Reimu got hooked up clearing the storage ze. I was talking to her and she said she finally noticed how untidy the storage was so she went to clean it up ze. Come on it's going to be sunny soon anyway ze." Marisa heaved the sack of mushrooms onto her back before whistling for her broom which came immediately to her side and hovered in midair. Marisa placed her sack onto it then helped Flandre onto the broom and both flew out into the air again. "Hey! Mary ze! What are you looking at? Your face is pink again!" Flandre said as they flew. "I'm fine Flandre ze. Just looking at the sky that's all ze." Marisa said as she hid her red blushing face from Flandre and placed the doll gently back into her pocket.

To be continued….soon as always!

**Yeah I know this is MarisaXAlice! I just think their so cute together! More to come of course so hold onto your dolls! Next up Flandre m-*Gets chained by the spoiler alert special tactical assault force* Leave reviews and maybe I'll break free soon! **


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the doctor

**Thanks for the review Song of lost ages it really did make me think. Anyway, the fanfic continues on! Also I'm looking for anyone who maybe has any ideas that they would like to give me for future stories? I take requests as long as they are within my boundaries! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…..yet! Muahahahah!**

Chapter 11: Going to the doctor

"Ah, not quite Flandre, the stitching is in this pattern." Alice gently untangled the threads that messily formed a hasty and incomplete stitch in the arm of the doll. Flandre watched as Alice ingeniously reformed the stitch and without her hands shaking she made such a fine stitch that it was barely visible to the naked eye. "Yay! Alice is good at dolls!" Said Flandre excitedly as she carefull took back the barely complete form of a doll. So far Flandre had learned how to stuff a doll and sew although most of the sewing was done by Alice while Flandre watched on. "Alice! Alice! Now what do we do?" She asked as Alice slowly formed the bare limp dull looking body of the doll out from Flandre's stringy tangles and mess of stitches. _Slowly, _thought Alice as she turned to the smiling Flandre. _She'll learn it eventually… _ Alice handed back the bare doll to Flandre. "Now, its time to add hair eyes and clothes off course.."

"Alice! Alice! I need yellow thread!" Said Flandre as she searched through the box of strings that Alice had brought over. "Gah! Wait wait! Don't mess up the strings!" Alice said as she picked up the box and carefully rearranged the strings back into a neat order before extracting a stool of bright yellow thread and gave it to Flandre. "No, I don't want this." Said Flandre staring down at the string and frowning. "It's gotta be darker Alice! Like Mary ze's hair!" Alice replaced the string in Flandre's hand with a much darker and appealing colour which she had always loved as it reminded her of Marisa. Only looking at the string that so greatly resembled that long blond flowing hair made Alice blush slightly. "Eh…So you are making a Marisa doll for her?" She finally asked after her face was back to a more normal colour. Flandre shook her head as she concentrated on cutting the string and carefully stitching it into the barren head of the doll. "No, its not for Mary ze!...Do you have green blue like buttons?" Asked Flandre after she had messily stitched in the hair which for a beginner did not look so bad. "Um….Yes…I think so.." Alice said rummaging through the box of buttons she had too brought along.

_What a strange colour to ask for…..is she simply just making up a doll?.. _Wondered Alice as she finally managed to find and extract a pair of sea green buttons and handed it to Flandre. The little girl took the buttons with upmost care and tried hard to stitch them into the fabric of the doll without breaking anything. She tried as hard as she could to follow Alice's stitching pattern and stitched in a crooked smile in the face of the doll. Then she snipped off the long threads that made the hair of the doll into a shorter much neater style. She turned away from her work for a second to see Alice curiously peeking over her shoulder trying to get a glimpse of her creation. "Alice! Alice! I need cloth!" Said Flandre loudly as she picked up a pair of scissors ready to cut the cloth. "Ah, Flandre maybe I should help you cut the clothes." Alice said hurriedly as she pictured the mass destruction that could be caused by a simple pair of scissors in a little girl's hands. "Okay!" Said Flandre as she grabbed a few pieces of fabrics and proceeded to describe what she wanted from Alice. Alice mindlessly cut and stitched the cloth, pretending that Fladre was the voice in her head that always told her what to do. She was so busy concentrating on the design that she did not recognize how familiar the clothes were.

Flandre snatched up the finished pair of clothes the moment Alice was done and rushed to a corner with the doll. She started carefully dressing it away from Alice's prying eyes. "All done!" Flandre exclaimed loudly at last and rushed to show Alice the finished creation. "Look Alice Look!" Said Flandre as she shoved the doll excitedly at Alice's face. "…Eh…wow Flandre…" Alice said taking the doll into her own hands and staring at it. "I made it for you, Alice! It looks just like you right?" Flandre said as she jumped up and down excitedly. Alice felt her face go beetroot red and she smiled a nervous crooked smile which matched that of the doll. "Ah….it's very nice Flandre…" Alice said as she examined the doll. _I cannot believe that she made this for me…..its so sweet and-wait wait…..you can't praise her…if she wants to improve she has to know whats wrong. _Alice turned to the smiling Flandre and tried to talk before her heart melted at the sight. "Its good Flandre, but….the you need to work on your stitches and I can't always be there to help you with the clothes and basic assembling of the doll. You tangle the string too much too and-" Alice stopped as Flandre stood up with a blank expression on her face. Flandre looked at Alice and she half expected the little girl to start crying at her criticism, but to her surprise Flandre smiled brightly and jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay! This means Alice can teach me more!"

Alice sat on the floor stunned and silent for a while Flandre celebrated in her jumpy excited way. "So….you want me to come back and teach you more?.." Alice asked at last after Flandre had finally stopped to rest after all the hyper excitement. "Yes! I want Alice to teach me everyday forever and ever!" Said Flandre happily clapping her hands. "…..I don't think you will need me to teach you forever…" Alice said looking away from Flandre. "But I want you to teach me forever!" Flandre insisted impatiently and then mimicking Marisa she said, "Promise me ze. That you will teach me forever ze! So we can see each other every day ze!" Alice blushed and mumbled to herself how she hated when Flandre did that , because the little girl was surprisingly good at imitating people and if Alice did not know she would really have mistaken the voice for Marisa's. "Fine…fine.." She mumbled without thinking with an almost sulky expression on her face. "But only if you promise not to talk in Marisa's voice again.." "Deal!" Said Flandre in victory. "Hmm….What are you two doing ze?" Marisa said as she slid opened the door.

"Mary ze! Mary ze! Alice promised to teach me forever and ever! And look at what I made! Doesn't it look just like her?" Flandre said excitedly as she showed Marisa the doll. "Ah, that is good ze, but one thing isn't right ze." Marisa said smirking slightly at the doll. "What is it Mary ze?" Asked Flandre curiously. "We need to make the real Alice smile like the doll ze….So you know what that means ze…" Marisa bent down and whispered in Flandre's ear. "Yay! Tickle fight!" Flandre pounced on top of Alice and began the relentless tickling. "Ahhahaa-D-don't ahahaha think your gonna get away with this ahahah Marisa!" Alice was able to break free from Flandre's fingers and she tackled Marisa fiercely and begin to torture the witch just like Flandre had done to her. "Ahhahahahah! St-stop it ze! Hhahahaa I can't breathe ze! Ahahha!" Marisa shrieked with laughter and tried to crawl away from Alice's attacks. "Your not getting away easy!" Alice said as she laughed along side Marisa and continued her attacks on her. "Ahahahha! Ah-Hey ze. I've not seen you smile like that for a long time ze! Hhahah!" Marisa managed to gasp out as she gasped for air. Alice felt herself blush again and she stopped tickling Marisa and tried to hide her ridiculously red smiling face. Marisa took her chance and along with Flandre both of them pounced on Alice. The whole fight lasted on for a while longer until all three girls were red faced, giggling and exhausted.

"That was fun ze! We should do that more often da ze!" Said Marisa as she casually slumped her arm across Alice's shoulders as though as she was resting it there. Alice felt her face flame red again. "You should really smile more ze….How long has it been since you had this much fun ze?" Marisa asked as she leaned against Alice while Flandre in turn was resting on her. "A-ah…not in a long time….but..it was nice…I wouldn't mind doing this when I come to teach Flandre…" Alice said as she brushed a few strands of hair hanging messily in front of Flandre's cute sleeping face. "She really isn't so bad is she ze?" Said Marissa as she stared at the little girl sleeping breathing softly at her side. "Yeah….She's really not what I expected…Hey Marisa…Sorry for being so mean to you all the time." Alice said as she snuggled a bit closer to Marisa. "Hey its okay ze…Its not so bad ze…I get to spend time with you while we fight ze.." Alice blushed and then as she leaned in closer to Marisa the door slid open and Reimu stepped in. "Well I see you all are resting well. Alice, someone is here to see you." Reimu stepped aside to reveal a white haired girl clad in blue and red with strange star patterns sewn into the dress.

"Ah Eirin! What brings you here?" Asked Alice as she stood up quite abruptly which caused Flandre to be jerked awake. "I brought your pills Alice, you didn't come to take them today so I brought them over here when I heard you were here….Ah….and who is this?" Asked Eirin as she turned to Flandre who was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "A-ah, this is Flandre….sister of the scarlet devil." Alice said softly. "No! My big sis is Remi!" Flandre said loudly, with her super sensitive ears she could still hear what Alice had almost whispered. "Interesting…" Eirin said as Alice walked over to her to claim her pills. "Eh Alice ze. What are those for ze?" Asked Marisa with concern etched upon her face. Alice blushed at Marisa's worried features and assured her. "Ah, its nothing….just some pills…to help me get a good night's sleep." "They are for those trying to get good dreams." Eirin explained as she continued to stare at Flandre. "Who are you?" Flandre asked as she stifled a yawn. "My name is Eirin…." Flandre stared at the girl for a while and then said loudly. "You have hair just like Saky!"

"Saky?" Asked Eirin confused for a second. "Ah, Sakuya she means ze….Flandre ze…Eirin is a doctor ze.." Flandre stared at Eirin then tilted her head and asked. "What is a doctor?" Eirin raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Don't tell me you've never been to a doctor!" "What is a doctor?" Flandre asked again in an impatient tone. "Well….a doctor is someone who helps you when your sick ze.. or when you hurt yourself ze.. like when Reimu broke her arm trying to get that single coin down from the shelf ze.." Marisa tried to explain. Reimu rolled her eyes and went back to brewing tea and cleaning the shrine. "….What is sick?...How did Erin fix Reimu's arm? Isn't it broken forevers?" Asked Flandre quietly. "Ah…er…..You have to ask Eirin that ze.." Marisa said and Flandre stood up and quietly walked over to Eirin and tugged at her dress. "Yes?..." Asked Eirin as she looked down curiously at the little girl which she had heard so much about. "How do you unbroken things?" Asked Flandre with that rare gleam showing up again in her eyes as she stared up at Eirin. "Um….." Eirin hesitated and for a rare moment in her life was at a loss for words on what to say, but before she could find the right words Flandre spoke. "Can you teach me how to unbroken things?"

Eirin was somewhat startled at Flandre's request and for a second she forgot who Flandre was and the thoughts formed in her head. _Well, having a new apprentice would be nice to teach….she could have real potential too and I must pass on my great knowledge to someone…It would be like being at doctor's school again instead I'm the teacher this time….this could turn out really well. _"Okay." Eirin said unconsciously and Flandre cheered and fluttered up and down on her crystal wings. _Wait wait wait!...What am I thinking, this is the scarlet devil's sister….I can't train her to be my apprentice! _Eirin opened her mouth to say something and Flandre stopped jumping up and down and gazed up obediently at Eirin waiting for what she would say. "Actually I'm quite busy and I-" Eirin stopped halfway as she gazed down at Flandre's eager face. Flandre certainly could naturally charm a rock monster and Eirin was far from being a rock monster so her heart was instantly melted at the sight of Flandre. "…I'll come teach you when I have the time…" Eirin mumbled and she walked out of the shrine feeling dazed. _What am I thinking? What am I thinking! _ She mentally scolded herself over and over again as she retraced her steps back down the path from when she had came. _Oh well…..its too late now….and who knows…maybe….everything won't go haywire like I expect it too…_

To be continued…soon

**Yup your all probably surprised that I introduced Eirin into the story, but I hope you all like it! Also a lot more to come..I am full of surprises :P and blood and organs and imagination and many other things humans are usually full of….and…**


	12. Chapter 12: Unbreaking Part 1

**I usually try to post as soon as I can but my for a while it may take a while since my own life right now is sleepy and busy. But rest assured everything is done as soon as possible! More characters to come like for example there is-*Falls off a cliff***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…..but I used to….before he came*Shifty eyes***

Chapter 12: Unbreaking. (part 1)

"Saky! Saky!" Flandre called as soon as Marisa's broom touched the carpeted floor of Patchouli's huge library. Sakuya who had been talking to Patchouli whipped her head around and readied herself for Flandre's usual spine crushing tackling hugs ,however, the force of the impact as usual knocked her backwards onto the floor. "Ah-hello Flandre, how was Reimu and Alice this time?" Wheezed Sakuya as she gently pried off Flandre's arm that were literally crushing her waist. "They were fun Saky! And-and-and! I met Erin today Saky! She's gonna teach me to unbreak stuff, then I can go see Big sis!" Flandre exclaimed loudly. Sakuya had long ago told her that she wasn't allowed to see Remilia if she wanted to stay out of the basement, but Flandre had not known why though she automatically connected it to how she broke things. She didn't cry then, just for Sakuya she would not cry. _I'll stop breaking things! I'll unbreak things then Big sis can come see me! _She had thought back then and now she was so sure her dream was coming true.

"Isn't it great Saky? Erin unbroke Reimu's arm! Now I can learn to unbreak stuff! Yay! Saky! Yay!" Flandre said in one breath and jumped up and down in her ecstasy before collapsing in a rare fit of tiredness. Sakuya gave a funny smile and gently picked up the little girl and hugged her motherly. "That's great Flandre…. But first lets get you to bad okay?" Sakuya said as she held Flandre's hand and gently started to lead her down the familiar steps to her basement. "Saky, Is big sis gonna be back soon?" Asked Flandre as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Not yet Flan….you know you can't see Remilia if you wanna stay out here with Patchy, Marisa, Alice, Reimu and me….you promised you understood Flan." Flandre stopped walking and turned to stare up at Sakuya. "I know Saky, but I can learn to unbreak things! Then Big sis will let me stay out!" She squealed excitedly at her own simple plan. Sakuya smiled strangely again and patted Flandre on her head. "Plus, I don't wanna go sleep there yet Saky. If Big sis won't come back yet, can I sleep in her room?" Flandre said, she had long learned to pronounce things right and her voice had lost its childish tone, but to Sakuya Flandre still had the cutest most innocent voice in the world and her heart melted at her simple request. "Of course Flandre, but only for a bit." Sakuya lead Flandre down a different section of the corridor.

"Click." Sakuya dropped the gold key needly back into her apron pocket after unlocking the polished cherry wood door. Flandre had only been in Remilia's room once, when she had gotten lost while exploring the mansion and accidentally blew up the door in her curiosity to discover what lied inside. Luckily Sakuya had managed to find an exact replica of the door and replace it before any suspicion was raised from her mistress. Flandre like the first time was awed at the huge queen sized bed that adorned the room and the scarlet painted walls that had pictures of bowls of fruit, even though Flandre could not understand why someone would want to paint that. What made this room unique from the rest of the mansion was that it had a European sense of style which looked somewhat familiar to little Flandre and it gave her a feeling of home. The second thing was that it had the strong lingering scent of Remilia herself and Flandre could almost pierce together the long blurry memories of her time with her sister. Though she was a bit frustrated that there were no pictures or paintings of Remilia and that blurry face remained unclear in her mind. "Here you are Flandre." Sakuya said gently and Flandre started to lie down on the floor but was stopped by Sakuya. "No, no Flandre . You can sleep on the bed.." and Flandre too tired to protest climbed onto the bed and lay down. She smiled and snuggled on the bed. It was so warm and soft compared to the cold hard basement floor. She loved how she felt engulfed in Remilia's scent and her tired mind drifted off into a peaceful sleep filled with happy dreams.

Flandre awoke in a somewhat uncomfortable position on the basement floor. She sat up thinking that Sakuya must have brought her back down and that Remilia had returned. The door opened suddenly and Sakuya stepped in with Flandre's usual meal prepared on a platter. "Ah, Flandre you look like you just woke up! Don't tell me you've been sleeping since the time I brought you back down." Sakuya said as she closed the door behind her and setting down the platter of food on the floor. "Saky! Saky! Can I go out today?" Asked Flandre excitedly as she sprang up from her sitting position on the floor. Sakuya patted Flandre on her head and said, "I'm afraid not today Flandre, Mistress is at home now." "Saky! Why can't I go out when Big sis is at home?" Flandre asked, Sakuya played with her hair for a while trying to think of convincing lie and avoid looking into Flandre's curious scarlet eyes that would surely melt her heart. Too late, she had stolen a glance at Flandre and her thoughts raced as cool ice blue eyes met blood red shining ones. _Flandre…..how did you grow up so fast? Your eyes are as intelligent as Mistress's, yet….you are still so innocent...but I can't lie to you Flandre…You'll have to know the truth..or at least part of it. _

Sakuya sat down on the floor and poured Flandre a cup of steaming red liquid that Flandre thought was "tea". She grabbed the cup and gulped down the sweet sticky liquid before sitting next to Sakuya. "Flandre..you need to know that Remilia loves you a lot..okay?" Sakuya said, which puzzled Flandre a bit for Sakuya almost never referred to Remilia using her real name. "I know Saky! And I love big sis too!" Flandre said flashing a toothy grin which only seem to make Sakuya's heart sink a tiny bit more. "Yes, Flandre. Remilia loves you a lot, but…..she was the one who locked you down here Flandre…..because….she was trying to….protect you…." Sakuya tried to find the right words to show that Remilia had done it for the good of Flandre, but she had said to tell Flandre as much of the truth as possible so she took a deep breath and continued. "Flandre….Remilia locked you down here because….your powers…and how young you were back then….she didn't understand and she thought you were too dangerous for the outside world. She thought you couldn't control yourself." Sakuya paused and turned to Flandre who had remained silent during her explanation. "Continue Sakuya." Flandre said after the deafening silence. Sakuya felt her heart beat faster. _She called me Sakuya….what happened to Saky? _ But still she continued on, "Remilia…loved you a lot,but….she just couldn't handle you…back then….she had no one to help her Flan. She also had a lot of other things to deal with…..people had heard of you Flan…they were afraid too…and they tried to hurt you.." Sakuya gently patted Flandre's back and then touched the cold metal of the artificial glowing wings. "Remilia once told me you had beautiful wings…just like hers….they were nice and big and shimmered in the light…she even said she was jealous.." Flandre lifted her head up and turned to Sakuya and her eyes spoke for themselves. "….That night….people came to try and hurt you Flandre…but Remilia saved you….but….they hurt you Flan….Remilia was so scared back then….and your wings….were so broken I heard…..they couldn't be fixed…..Remilia left you here Flan that night…to keep you hidden..to keep you safe….she should have let you out when the danger was over, but…..I am sorry to say that she became content with you kept in the basement without troubling her…..Sorry I had to tell you all this only now Flandre…" Sakuya pulled the silent girl into a warm hug and simply held her.

Flandre felt thoughts swarm through her head and a mixture of emotions filled her. Overwhelming sadness. Boiling anger. Numbness and strangely a small drop of relief like she was happy to finally know the truth. She pulled herself out from Sakuya's hug and stared at the floor before she looked up at Sakuya's concerned and somewhat afraid face. "No Sakuya." Flandre started, "If you had told me earlier, I wouldn't have understood. You told me just at the right time Sakuya, I thank you for that." Sakuya stared at Flandre with mixed emotions too. _She sounds almost like Remilia….so…mature for what she looks like….You've grown a lot Flandre, I almost miss that childish you.._ "Saky." Those single word pulled the maid away from her thoughts. "Yes, Flandre?" Sakuya asked in such a soft voice it was almost a whisper barely said. "I'm gonna show Big Sis that I can control myself! I'm gonna make sure big sis won't lock me up again! I'll learn how to unbreak things! And then I'll go see Big sis myself!" Flandre said loudly and proudly. Though the speech was brief Sakuya smiled, stood up and hugged Flandre. "And I will help you. I'll try to help you learn faster Flandre and I'll get you out more as much as I can."

Flandre turned to Sakuya and with that spark in her eyes she looked up into the maid's ice blue ones that to her held unlimited warmth and care. She fluttered her stiff wings and was soon eye level with Sakuya. "Saky, you're my bestest friend ever. Thank you." And Flandre hugged the somewhat blushing maid in a gentle surprisingly not spine killing hug. "Ah, Flandre….thats because….no matter what happens, even if Mistress tries to stop me," Sakuya said smiling and with a fierce determination in her voice. "I'll still always be your Saky." After a few minutes, Sakuya released herself gently from Flandre's hug and bid her to eat before returning to her duties.

Flandre left in the dark did not quite feel as bad as she usually did about being left alone this time. In fact she felt invigorated and the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach had not left her. As she took a bite of her cake she smiled and closed her eyes. _I'll make you see Big sis, I'm not a monster….I can control myself and I won't break stuff anymore! I'll learn to unbreak everything and you'll be proud of me! Then we can play together and I won't have to stay here anymore! You'll see Big sis..you will see! _Flandre opened her eyes and they shined a bright scarlet in the dark, full of determination, happiness and with that special gleam that only Flandre could possessed.

To be continued…..hopefully soon

**Yes, I know I've delayed in posting! I was lazy! That's my excuse not going to lie…also I got sick and my had writers block….and for those who think this is gonna be the last chapter…its not…a few more till we reach the extremely heart melty end! Also please Review more! **


	13. Chapter13The hag,the fox and the cat

**My life has been busy. Sorry for not updating more and I could make up a thousand excuse but I'm too lazy to. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave more reviews! It'll make the next chapter come faster! Its true. More revies= my self esteem goes up= less mistakes= more confident= types faster= more chapters with less mistakes being updated fast. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…..unless I'm dreaming..then I own everything. :D**

**Chapter 13: The old woman, the fox and the cat. (Alt title: Having Fun again)**

"Flandre….Flan-Chan…" Sakuya opened the door to the basement and peeked in, squinting in the dim light that the basement yielded. She finally caught sight of the glowing jewels that illuminated the small figure slumped on the basement floor. Sakuya sighed and walked into the basement before sitting down next to the sleeping child. She patted Flandre softly on the head, playing with her messy blond hair. She did so and gazed at the pile of books strewn all around the room as her eyes began to adjust to the dark. "Aw, Flandre, your really trying so hard…" Sakuya said as she watched the little girl yawn and turn over on top of a book she had been reading right before she fell asleep.

"_Hey Saky!" Flandre rushed to Sakuya as she opened the huge library doors. "Look Saky! Look! I found a book about unbreaking!" Flandre said waving a blue leather bound book as she jumped up and down making her 'wings' make a nice clinking sound. Sakuya glanced at the medical notebook then turned her gaze to Patchouli with a questioning look. Patchouli didn't look up from the book she was engrossed in, but she replied all the same with a nonchalant voice, "She asked me if there was anything to learn about doctors or unbreaking things, but don't look at me-cough cough- It was Koakuma who helped her find the book." She said, never tearing her gaze away from her precious book. "Yeah, Saky! Koa is nice!" Flandre said still waving the book around in the air. Koakuma simply smiled and bowed in a polite manner flapping the wings on her head and those on her back. "Hey Saky! Can I get more books like these? Then I can learn unbreaking faster and go see Big sis!" Flandre asked tugging at Sakuya's apron. "Sure, Flandre….I'll help get you as many books as you like…" Sakuya said patting Flandre affectionately on the head. Flandre beamed a smile up at Sakuya that resonated all her hope and dreams._

Ever since that day Flandre had been asking for books non-stop and had been leaving the mansion less. She would spend all her time in the library quietly reading the medical books and asking questions of anything she did not understand. Although Patchouli enjoyed the silence she was now usually given she found herself missing the cute little energetic girl that would so often distract her from her reading by asking a strange question or simple teaming up with Koakuma or Marisa to tease her lightly. Koakuma in a way understood Flandre's little obsession with learning the method of 'unbreaking', she had seen it happen so many times with Patchouli, but she couldn't help but worry that Flandre was going too far. Meiling felt lonely without Flandre's company and although she told herself she would get used to the silence again she just couldn't adjust back to the gloomy mornings without Flandre there to ask another childishly cute question about gardening. She fell back into her habit of sleeping on duty, but Sakuya couldn't blame her. Without Flandre there to keep the sleepy gardener awake, she would have almost no choice but to sleep and let her dreams save her from a boring gloomy time. She even couldn't find the joy in gardening without Flandre there to praise her about a simple thing such as helping a flower bloom. But never the less she couldn't bear to let Flandre's hard work in the garden all go to waste and she never failed to make sure that Flandre and her plants were all well watered and sheltered from the harsh weather. She tried to break out of her gloomy tired self by holding onto the hope that Flandre would snap out of her obsession with her learning.

Everyone felt gloomy without Flandre to brighten up their time, even the maids there felt somewhat bored without Flandre there to run through the halls and constantly question them about almost everything she saw. But out of all the inhabitants of the mansion the one who missed Flandre's bright aura the most and still constantly worried for her was none other than Sakuya Izayoi. The maid mostly felt worried for Flandre's well being what with her constant reading and neglect of her own self's well being. She had watched the little girl slowly waste herself away in that basement and had been the one to clean up the uneaten food she had served for her. This had to stop. She couldn't simply sit back and watch Flandre turn into a thin former shadow of herself. "I can't let you become like that Flandre, it would hurt everyone not only yourself.." Sakuya sighed into the cold air of the basement room. Flandre stirred , sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hmm…Saky?" Flandre asked as she opened her sleepy eyes and saw the maid sitting there with a lost expression on her face. "Hm? Oh, Flan your awake." Sakuya said breaking out into a smile and tousling Flandre's hair. "Ah! Saky, I fell asleep!" Flandre jumped up and grabbed the book she had been reading and began to flip through its pages, her eyes scanning every word, her brain trying to asorb every detail. Although Sakuya was happy to see the fierce determination in Flandre the sight made her heart sink a little. She too stood up, but in a slow calm manner, and walked over to Flandre. She gently and slowly took the book away from Flandre and stared down into the little girl's eyes with a sad smile.

"Ah, Saky? What is wrong?" Flandre asked looking back into Sakuya's eyes with a questioning look. "Flandre….don't you think your…..trying a bit too much?" Sakuya said while she began to pick up all the books strewn across the room. "….What does Saky mean?" Asked Flandre as she simply watched in silence. "Flandre…..I know you want to learn as fast as you can, but…your….overworking yourself…you need to rest..have fun." Sakuya said as she stacked the books into a neat pile. "But Saky, I need to learn how to be like doctor Erin! I need to unbreak things! Than Big sis will let me play!" Flandre protested and proceeded to reach for another book to read. Sakuya stood infront of the pile of books and bended down until she was at Flandre's eye level. "Flandre…Your already learning so much….why just yesterday you were learning about how to heal broken arms….you told me all about it and I'm so proud of you for learning it to quickly, but…..you need to have some fun Flandre…look…everyone in the mansion misses you…they all understand what your doing, but they can't help but wish you would go play with them again….Even Saky wants you to stop learning and have some fun." Sakuya finished her small speech to Flandre and simply looked sadly upon her waiting. Flandre stared at Sakuya for a while and let her brain slowly process what to do. Her scarlet eyes which had become dim and clouded from reading so much suddenly shone brightly again and she smiled and nodded at Sakuya. "Okay Saky! I wanna go see Patchy and Koa and China and Susan and Lilian and-" Flandre was suddenly cut off by Sakuya. "Susan?...Lilian?..." She asked raising an eyebrow. "The other maids! Their so nice! Oh oh! And I wanna see Alice and Mary and Reimu and-" Flandre continued on in an excited high pitched voice. "Okay! Okay Flandre…we'll go see all of them today…they'll all be glad to have you back to your old self." Sakuya said and Flandre grinned flashing her sharp white teeth. "I'm glad to have me back too Saky!"

The green clad guard was happily snoozing on duty when suddenly two knives flew past her. She continued to sleep when suddenly she was awakened by a blunt painful hit to her arm. "Gah!" She jumped up in the air and turned to see who had hit her. She was in a fighting stance until she realized it was Sakuya standing there with a annoyed and impatient look. "Sleeping on duty again Meiling?" She asked in a dull tone with two knives in her right hand. "China!" Flandre called as she happily skipped out of the mansion to Sakuya's side. "Ah, Hi Flandre." Meiling said instantly brightening up. "Oh, your going to love the plants now. Their all almost ready to bloom." Meiling opened her fingers up imitating a flower blooming and Flandre laughed and jumped up and down in delighted ecstasy. Then she stopped and stared at Meiling's arm. "China! China! You have a buise!" Flandre shouted trying to remember the name for the purple swelling spot on Meiling's arm. "Ah, Its nothing. It'll heal." Meiling said casually shrugging. Flandre suddenly jumped up and down excitedly, "I can help it heal China! I'll help it heal!" Flandre rushed into the gardens and Sakuya and Meiling followed curiously wondering what Flandre was up to. They saw the little girl rush through several flower beds before pulling up a strange green plant. "Here China! Here! I saw the picture in the book and it says you have to mash it into paste! It'll help heal you!" Flandre said handing the little plant to Meiling. "Ah, Thank you Flandre. I'm sure it will do wonders..now don't you want to come see your plants?" Meiling asked hoping to change the subject to gardening. To her happiness Flandre nodded excitedly and skipped ahead of them into the garden. Meiling followed happily after while Sakuya simple watched them and smiled to herself.

"Reimu! Reimu!" Flandre tackled the shrine maiden into a lung damaging hug as soon as Marisa's broom was a few feet away from the ground. "Ah! Flandre! Its good to see you again after such a long time!" Reimu wheezed out as soon as she caught her breathe from after escaping the hug. "She was so excited to come and see you ze. As soon as I flew into Patchy's library she hugged me and demanded to play checkers with me ze. She's getting better at the game too da ze." Marisa said as she dismounted her broom and looked around the shrine. Reimu smiled and shook her head, "Alice isn't here now, but she's been looking for Flandre these past few days." Marisa looked away from Reimu hiding her blush and tried to sound uncaring as she said, "Ah, it's fine ze…..Maybe I'll go look for her and tell her Flandre is here ze…." Marisa got onto her broom and it rose up into the air. Reimu giggled, "Take as long as you need with _your Alice._". Marisa felt her face turn as pink as a cherry blossom and she took off without another word. "Reimu! Reimu! What do you mean that Alice is Mary's?" Flandre asked curiously. Reimu laughed again and patted Flandre on the head. "Nothing Flan…it doesn't mean anything…yet." She added smirking at Marisa's fading figure in the distant sky. "Does Mary love Alice?" Flandre suddenly asked. "Ah-uh….Well, Flandre…love is a strong word…" Reimu trailed off unsure if she should rat out her best friend's love interests to the little girl. "So does Mary love Alice?" Flandre asked again staring at Reimu. The shrine maiden simply smiled and was about to answer when a voice interrupted her.

"Chhhhhheeeennn! Wait for me!" The fox youkai called to the little cat youkai who was running towards the shrine. "We have to get there before Yukari! If we beat her there then we'll win the bet!" The cute little cat youkai called as she continued running towards the shrine. "Ah, She will never learn that no one can beat the Youkai of boundaries in races." A velvetly voice said from behind Reimu and Flandre. Flandre jumped up surprised, but Reimu simply turned around to face the blond haired woman who was yawning and twirling her umbrella. "Hello, Yukari." She said in a dull somewhat expecting tone. "Ah, Hello Reimu." Yukari said while fanning herself with her fan. "Chhhhheeen! Look out!" The fox youkai's voice shouted at Chen who had tripped on a rock and was about to crash into Flandre. "Gahhh!" Chen cried out and Flandre was unsure what to do. They both ended up on the floor , dizzy and dazed. Yukari could not hold back a laugh which made the fox youkai, better known as 'Ran", give her a displeased look. "Chen! Chen! Are you okay?" She asked picking up the still dazed cat youkai off the floor. Reimu similarly helped Flandre off the floor.

" Who are you?" Was the first thing Chen asked after her fall. Flandre stared back at Chen who looked almost as young as her. She hid behind Reimu feeling somewhat shy at seeing someone who was almost her height and as young looking as her. "Ah, Flandre….don't be shy…Go say hello.." Reimu said as she beckoned Flandre closer to Chen. "Ah….I'm Flandre! Who are you?" Flandre asked loudly gaining some confidence and becoming her usual hyper self. "My name is Chen!" The cat youkai replied back proudly, her twin tails held high. Flandre stared at both Chen and Ran not sure on what to say. Ran bent down next to Chen and said. "Ah, Chen why not you go play with Flandre for a while I talk to Reimu?" "Okay!" Chen replied happily before grabbing Flandre and the two began to play like they were old friends. Reimu smiled at them before turning to Ran. "And what did you want to talk to me about?..." She asked. "Ah, its about the little vampire girl….Master knows what has been going on.." Ran said quite causally. "Oh….She found out?" Reimu said feeling laid back and relaxed mainly because she had been expecting this. "Of course she knows! My Master is the greatest most powerful Youkai in all of Gensokyo and she-…." Ran trailed off when she realized Yukari was sitting at the shrine's porch gently sleeping away. Meanwhile Reimu's gaze had trailed off to look at Flandre and Chen playing together. "Looks like Flandre has found a playmate that is close to her…child like ways." Ran followed the shrine maiden's gaze to the two. Chen was teaching Flandre a dance and singing happily and soon Flandre joined in and they were both dancing and singing happily. Ran froze at the sight and suddenly there was a rush of blood coming from her nose. "C-Chen….So Kawaii…." Was what she uttered.

Reimu sighed and handed Ran a cloth marked "in case of Ran". While Ran tried to control her bleeding Reimu sat down next to Yukari and watched the two dance and play. "Ah, isn't it nice to be so young?" A velvety voice said beside her. "Hmmm…I thought you were asleep." Reimu said not turning to look at the smiling Yukari. "Ah, so I've learned about all that's been happening… Yawn." Yukari continued on. "So you decided to come down and tell me about this?" Reimu asked in a flat tone. Yukari smirked and leaned in closer to Reimu. "You mean I can't just come and see my favorite shrine maiden for fun?" She said and Reimu felt herself blush. "So I've heard that Marisa and Alice seem to be getting along well together….so when are we gonna show them how well we've been getting along eh?" Yukari asked leaning in closer to Reimu. The shrine maiden was as red as an apple, "I-I don't know what your talking about!" Reimu got up and walked away flustered while Yukari simply laughed before falling back asleep. When the youkai opened her eyes she found Flandre staring up at her with a curious look in her eye.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Yukari asked yawning and stretching. "Whats your name?" Flandre asked curiously and Yukari replied without much care. "Its Yukari, Youkai of boundaries." Flandre tilted her head and asked, "Whats a boundary?" "Ah, your still too young to understand….you'll learn when your older okay?" Yukari said rolling over to return to her nap, but Flandre was not done questioning her. And so, Yukari;s nap was interrupted by Flandre the whole time. But Yukari did not mind, in fact she kind of enjoyed Flandre's company, no one had ever been so interested in learning about her and it was not about learning about her past or her powers, but it was instead learning about her like a friend. She enjoyed speaking about herself, after all who doesn't? Soon, the foggy mist started to clear and just in time Marisa had returned. "You were gone a long time, what happened?" Asked Reimu and Marisa blushed slightly. "Ah….Alice couldn't come ze….she had things to do ….so I stayed to help her a bit ze….." Was the witch's reply and Reimu smiled at her friend. "While you were gone those three colors showed up…." Just than Ran tapped Reimu on the shoulder and she turned around to face the fox youkai who was holding a slightly bloody cloth up to her nose. "We'll be going now." She said and than called Chen to her side. Flandre skipped over after Chen and came to Marisa's side. "Mary! Mary! Its so fun! Chen is a good dancer and she's gonna teach me her dance! Its fun! Reimu! Reimu! Can Chen come back and play with me?" Reimu looked up from the pleading face of Flandre to Ran who in turn looked at Chen. "Please Ran? Can I come play with Flan-chan soon?" She asked and to which Ran smiled and nodded. Reimu patted Flandre on the head, "Ah, it looks like you'll be dropping in more often….and I'll need to stock up on more handkerchiefs."

Back at the mansion in the basement, Flandre was telling Sakuya all that happened that day. The maid listened with her undivided attention to Flandre who was alternating between eating her lunch and talking. "Oh, one more thing Saky! Ran was wearing perfume and it was sweet smelling just like strawberries!" Flandre said biting down into her cake. Sakuya raised an eyebrow and then asked, "Ah, Flandre…when did you smell her perfume?" "I smelt its when red things came from her nose…I read about it,….its called…blood! Right Saky? You needs it to live!" Flandre said happily and Sakuya simply nodded and patted Flandre on the head. "Its nice to know your learning so much, but…remember to rest okay?" She said simply as she stood up and said goodbye to Flandre before exiting. She had some thoughts on her mind. _Ah Flandre…..are you ready to learn about it?...Your so innocent…how will you react when you learn the truth about what you are…and what you need to survive? But…..I can't keep you in the dark forever…and if you really want to see Mistress again…you have no choice but to find out…Its not fair for you…why is fate so cruel to people like you?...Oh well, I cannot change fate…but I can still help you cope better with it flandre….and maybe Remilia will see what its been like for you…and see that your really fit to be called her sister…._ Sakuya let her thoughts trail off into happier scenes of the future that she hoped for and that with a little effort might just come to life for little Flandre.

To be continued….the next chapter is gonna be interesting cause- *Falls into a dark abyss*

**Still got a few chapters more, its not the end too soon! Also I hope you liked the litte ReimuXYuakri bit. ^^ More to come soon!** **I think this is my longest chapter so far…Maybe….Anyway leave reviews! I can't wait for you all to read the next chapter. Also for those who want to see the dance Chen thought Flandre XD .com/watch?v=FpOXJmp1RKw **


	14. Chapter 14: Unbreaking part 2

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't come out too good. I'm kind of recovering from a flu and the exam stress is starting. Most of you are probably wondering what happened to Eirin, well…..*cough cough falls into a coma***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…..or at least..thats what you think o.o**

**Chapter 14: Unbreaking Part 2**

"Saky! Saky!" The blue haired mistress of the mansion put down her china cup and brushed some hair away from her ears. "Sakuya, did you hear something?" She asked the maid who obediently stood beside her. "No, Mistress." Came the reply which was almost drowned out by the loud thunder and pitter patter of the rain outside. Remilia closed her scarlet eyes and took a sip of the scarlet liquid in her cup which stained her lips a deep ruby red. "I must be hearing things." She mumbled as she licked her lips and opened her eyes to gaze out the window at the dark sky flashing with lightening. "Mistress?" The voice of her loyal maid pierced her hazy thoughErts.

"Hmmmm….What is it, Sakuya?" Remilia asked in a soft whispery voice that could only be hers. "May I…be excused to check on the rest of the servants?" Sakuya asked as her eyes of melting ice flickered to glance at the door. Remilia seemed to pause for a while before nodding nonchalantly at her.

"Saky! Saky!" Flandre called as the door opened and the white haired maid stepped in. "Shhhh…" Sakuya placed a finger to her lips and as she crouched down beside Flandre. "Okay, now tell Saky what happened…" Sakuya said in a voice so soft that it was barely a whisper. "Its too loud Saky!" Flandre said covering her ears. "What is?...Whats wrong Flan? Come on tell Saky." Sakuya said gently patting the little girl on the head. "Kaboom! Kaboom! Its too loud!" Flandre said still tightly covering her ears. "What? Do you mean the thunder? But….." Sakuya strained her ears ,but she was unable to hear the thunder through the thick stone walls.

"You've never been afraid of the storms before…." Sakuya said as she patted Flandre's back in an attempt to calm her down. "I never heard the Kabooms before! Everything has been louder ever since I went outside!" Flandre said as she squeezed her eyes shut and continue to cover her ears. _ Oh….her vampire senses….they must be developing after being exposed to the outside…_ "Its okay Flandre…its okay…but you have to be quiet okay?" Sakuya said as Flandre started to calm down.

"Hey, Saky?" Flandre said once she had gotten used to the thunder. "Yes, Flandre?" Sakuya said while casually braiding Flandre's hair. It was rare that the maid got a peaceful moment to relax such as this and she was trying to soak it up as much as possible. "When is Doctor Erin gonna come teach me to unbreaking things?" Flandre asked quietly as she closed her eyes and started to yawn. "…..Soon…okay?" Sakuya said while avoiding looking at Flandre's face lest her heart melt and she confess the truth. "Promise Saky?" Flandre looked up into Sakuya's ice blue eyes before she slipped into peaceful sleep.

Sakuya took a pillow and placed it under Flandre's head before slipping away from her quietly. She paused at the doorway and looked back at the sleeping child who looked so innocent and fragile against the cold background of the basement. "I promise Flandre….and Saky never breaks her promises." Sakuya sighed just as she closed the door and locked it.

"Eh? Sakuya, where are you going in this weather?" Remilia as she sipped her tea once more. "Ah, I'm going to the market. It seems that we ran out of human food." Sakuya said without missing a beat. Remilia smiled, "Its so easy to forget you're the only human here." And she continued to drink her tea. Sakuya flashed a smile back at her mistress and opened the door to the stormy outside and left.

"Oh, show me that dance again Chen!" Ran attempted to stop the blood from gushing from her nose as she squealed at Chen's dance. "C-chen…So…Ka-wa-ii…" Ran stuttered within Sakuya's earshot. The maid sighed and wondered how in the world did Ran gained each of her tails. "Ran….Ran….Ran!" She almost shouted into the fox youkai's ears. "Wha-huh? Chen?" Ran snapped out of her Chen induced day dreaming. "Sakuya? What is it?" She asked as Chen came running up to her. "I need to speak with your master."

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" A velvety voice echoed from behind Sakuya and the maid turned around to see Yukari hanging upside down from a boundary she had opened. _Hell knows how she manages to do that without falling down. _Sakuya thought as she began to speak. "I need you to take me to Eientei….to see Eirin.".

"Hmmm….why?" Yukari asked nonchalantly and yawned too. "You should know why…its to help Flandre…I'm sure she's told you all about it." Sakuya said with the same flat tone. "I would know even if she didn't tell me..but why do you need my help?" Yukari asked while casually fanning herself.

"I could never get to Eientei fast enough to ward of suspicion without the help of your boundaries….and….I believe Eirin would be easier to persuade over if you were there to help me." Sakuya said simply and Yukari hid a smile behind her fan. "And why…should I *Yawn* have reason to help you?..." Yukari asked as she revealed a grin from behind her fan. Sakuya relaxed herself and gave Yukari a tiny smile as she looked her straight in the eye and said, "Because, your not helping me….Your helping Flandre..". Yukari closed her fan elegantly and smiled at Sakuya knowingly. 

"Eirin…..there are some….people here to see you." The long eared rabbit with long black hair said glancing with scarlet eyes at Eirin who was busy helping Kaguya comb out the knots and tangles in her hair from the previous fight she had had with Mokou. "Mmmm…Is it serious? What is their ailment?" Asked the cool headed doctor as she continued to calmly comb out the tangles of the complaining Lunar princess. "I can't believe that….that-that….Fire head almost killed me this time! She was sooo bad tempered about when I beheaded her last week! Can you believe the nerve of her?" Kaguya ranted on while Eirin continued to smooth out her long black hair. Reisen glanced up almost nervously at Eirin and that got her mind rolling. _Reisen is never this nervous…..something must be wrong. _

"Fine, I will see the patients and see what I can do for them." Eirin said putting down the hair brush and almost halfway out of the door. "Ah,Er….there not exactly patients…" But before Reisen could finish her sentence Eirin already saw what or rather who waiting for her outside the door. "….Yukari….Sakuya…." Her shock and surprise only lasted a second before she regained her calm cold composure. "And what business do you have here? Is it about Kaguya and Mokou? I assure you that their fight yesterday only destroyed half the forest and no one was near by except an unfortunate singing youkai."

Yukari fanned herself and smiled as though she was laughing at Eirin while Sakuya fixed her eyes of melting ice with Erin's own eyes and spoke as though as if Eirin had not spoken at all. "You should know that we are not here for that….We are here about Flandre's….education….Did you not promise to teach her to unbreak things?" Eirin felt uncomfortable under Sakuya's cold accusing glare, but her pride did not allow her to show it. "You should know that I did not promise such thing….especially not to a little child like her….She wouldn't understand and I doubt she would be able to "unbreak" what she has broken…You yourself should know what a monster she is." Eirin said just as coldly and in doing so she made her first mistake.

No one, except maybe Yukari, saw the slap coming. The force of impact was so great that Eirin had to take a few steps back before her brain registered the pain and what had just happened. Sakuya's blue eyes of melting ice where gleaming with unbridled rage. Her cool composure was lost and her rage was let loose. Without waiting for the bewildered Eirin to recover Sakuya in one swift moment had stopped time and covered the whole area around Eirin with daggers glinting in the sunlight and then as she pressed the button on her stop watch all of them went flying towards the stunned Eirin. "Don't you ever dare call her a monster!" Sakuya shouted as she unleashed her fury in the form of silver sharp knives.

Eirin was weaponless and caught off guard so she did the only thing she could do within that that short time of action she had. She braced for the pain and shut her eyes tight. But the pain never came for the daggers where all sucked into a portal and gone forever. The portal closed and the smiling Youkai fanned herself lazily and yawned before she spoke again. "I believe that resolving the matter in that manner will only lead to more chaos…"

Eirin slowly recovered from the shock of the sudden attack and her confidence and pride returned. She glared at Sakuya and in a voice filled with cold fury she almost shouted, "What right did you have to do that?" Sakuya breathed heavily and tried to catch her breath before replying, "Don't you ever lie….She isn't a monster so don't go around spreading lies by saying she is…You should teach her…She's smart…dare I say even smarter and more hard working than her big sister. She has a right to learn."

"It would be a good idea Eirin….A nice chance to get an apprentice..You never know how things will turn out in the end.." Yukari said nonchalantly as she fanned herself again. Eirin glanced at the Youkai and wondered if she should take her word for it. Yukari rarely ever interfered herself with such matters and when she did humans and youkai alike would often take her advise to the heart. She decided that despite all her doubts she would trust the ancient Youkai and go with her guts. "Fine…I'll do it."

"Erin! Erin! You came!" The little blond-headed vampire jumped up and down and clapped her hands in excitement. The doctor grimaced slightly wondering what she had gotten herself into before setting down her case full of all types of medicine and simple medical equipment. "Okay….let's get started….we can try something simple like….." Eirin struggled trying to think of something relatively easy for Flandre, but was interrupted by an excited voice. "What about cuts , Eirin? I've been learning about that all week!" The doctor stopped, looked at Flandre and raised an eyebrow. "Ah…I think..We should skip that since…..it might make it hard for you.." Eirin said as she started to open her medical kit. "Why?" Asked Flandre curiously as she moved closer to peer into the box. "Because…ah….aren't vampire uncomfortable with not drinking blood? I don't want you draining any of my patients dry."

"Huh?...What do you mean? Why…drain dry?" Flandre asked feeling confused. "You're a vampire aren't you? And last I checked vampires drank blood and ate like animals.." Eirin continued to rummage through her medical kit unaware of the impact of what she had said had on poor little Flandre. If it had been a few months ago then maybe Flandre would not understand and would continue on thinking they were playing a game of some sorts, but Flandre had gained knowledge. She had learned more about the things around her and she had grown from it. So, now she understood what Eirin had said and with hot tears welling up in her eyes she rushed into the shrine and into the room where Reimu sat drinking tea and talking to Alice and Marisa who were snuggling against each other.

"Ah, Flandre? What is wrong?" Asked a bewildered Reimu as Flandre flung her arms around her and buried her head in her chest all the while with hot tears pouring like a fountain from her cheeks. Eirin came in a moment later also with a bewildered look on her face as she cautiously peeked in. "Eirin ze…I think maybe you should go for now ze…..Flandre can have her lesson another time, for now I'll take her back to the mansion ze…" Marisa said as she gently pried Flandre off Reimu and managed to get her on the broom. She mounted the broom herself and kissed Alice lightly on the cheek and waved goodbye to Reimu and Eirin before ascending into the sky with the young little vampire clutching on tightly to her with tears streaming from her bright scarlet eyes.

"Eh, Flandre? Marisa? Your both back quite earl-" Koakuma did not have time to finish her sentence before Flandre hugged her tightly and cried into her. "Ah, Flandre….What happened?" Asked Koakuma as she patted Flandre on her head and tried to comfort her. Marisa shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty. She sighed and patted Flandre gently on the back and then mounted her broom again. "Take care of her ze.." She said just before she took off through the open window and into the sky disappearing into a mere speck.

"Flandre…..Flan…Look what I brought you..Its your favorite..Strawberry cake.." Sakuya said opening the door to the master bedroom where Remilia slept. Koakuma had handed the crying Flandre to her and she had allowed the little girl to curl up on the bed of her mistress. She closed the door behind her and placed the plate of red colored cake on bed right next to Flandre who was crying into the sheets. For a moment Flandre stopped crying and looked up to stare at the cake. Sakuya's hope lifted. Cake never failed to cheer Flandre up. The blond girl looked from the cake to Sakuya and in her scarlet eyes Sakuya saw something she had never seen before in the little vampire. Could it be that Flandre had just glared at Sakuya with hatred in her eyes? Before Sakuya could even wonder more about it Flandre in one quick swift moment grabbed the china plate with the cake on it and hurled it at the wall.

After a moment of froze time, Sakuya was standing near the wall with the China plate in her hand. Cake still intact on it. "Flandre! What has gotten into you?" Sakuya shouted loudly for the first time ever at Flandre and she immediately regretted it when the little girl winced at the sound before burying her head in the bed covers. "Saky is bad! Saky is bad!" She cried and screamed muffled by the sheets. She kicked her legs in the air and sobbed into the sheets wetting them with her salty tears. Sakuya felt her heart melt and her remaining anger fade. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside the crying Flandre. She gently patted Flandre on the head and was surprised when the little girl reacted by pushing her hand roughly away. "Don't touch me!" Flandre cried loudly. Sakuya held a straight face and stared down into Flandre's redder than usual eyes. The little girl stopped crying and simply stared back into Sakuya's own eyes and sniffled loudly every once in a while. Sakuya pulled Flandre into a warm hug and Flandre broke out into fresh sobs, but never did she push Sakuya away.

"Come on Flan….Tell Saky whats wrong, kay? If you don't then Saky will be sad too….Come on Flan..tell me what happened." Sakuya said as she patted Flandre on the head and rubbed comforting circles on the little girl's back. Flandre pulled away from Sakuya and looked up straight into her eyes. "Sa-Saky…..Is it true that I'm a vampire?" She asked slowly and held her breath waiting for the answer. Sakuya lowered her eyes and avoided Flandre's gaze. She sighed and said quietly. "Yes.."

"Then….is it true I eats blood? From living things? From humans and youkais and animals and-" Flandre stopped and gulped for air. Sakuya placed a finger on Flandre's lips and said in a quiet sad voice. "Flandre…..yes..its true….but…that doesn't make you a monster if that is what your thinking….So what if you eat blood from living things? Its no big deal…in fact with your light appetite we rarely ever have to kill anyone! The blood is of own free will sometimes! " Sakuya began sprouting all the true facts she could think of to comfort Flandre. "You can still unbreak things Flandre! You can show Remilia how good you are! Don't you dare be sad when there is no need to be Flandre!" Sakuya said loudly with slight vigor in her voice.

Flandre closed her eyes and for a while everything was silent and still. Then suddenly Flandre opened her eyes and Sakuya saw that wonderful gleam present in those big beautiful scarlet eyes. Flandre looked at Sakuya and in a voice that was barely a whisper she asked, "Saky…is there any more secrets you keep from me?" Sakuya looked Flandre straight in the eye and without missing a beat she said, "Flandre…I only kept these secrets from you cause I didn't want to hurt you…I would have told you eventually anyway….And I promise that there are no more secrets…We're all totally honest with you now Flandre. I promise on my heart!"

Flandre hugged Sakuya tightly again and asked again, "Saky….when do you think I can see Big sis?". Sakuya did not hesitate to reply, "Sooner than you think Flandre….sooner than you think." Flandre smiled and in a serious tone she said, "One more question Saky…." Sakuya tensed a bit and Flandre's serious tone but still she motioned for her to ask her question. "…Can I still eat the cake now?" Flandre asked playfully as she gazed at the cake in Sakuya's hand with a look of desire. Sakuya laughed, "Anything for you Flandre….cause you deserve it!"

TO be continued….  
><strong>Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy with exams..and more exams to come . So just be patient and bear with me! Also I should stop doing such long chapters.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: team 9!

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that in the next few chapters we're gonna reach the end of this fanfic, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing touhou fanfics! So anyone with any suggestions please don't be afraid to tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own touhou and I am a mass murderer….only half of that is true…**

**Chapter 15: Team 9!**

"Erin! Erin! Is this right?" Asked Flandre showing the teddy bear which was covered almost entirely in bandages save for the eyes and mouth. Eirin sighed at Flandre's work then took the doll to examine it. To her astonishment she found that all the bandages were correctly tied and not as messy as she thought they would be. She looked up at Flandre who was staring up at her with shining scarlet eyes.

"So how is it Erin?" Flandre asked in a bubbly tone. Eirin paused before answering, "Its not bad….but its not good either. These bandages shouldn't be so tight and-" Erin was interrupted by a loud shout. "Chhhheeeennn! Wait for me!"

"Oh Erin! Erin! Can I go play now please?" Flandre asked looking hopeful. "No, I think you should focus more on yo-" Eirin stopped and stared at Flandre. _When did she get so cute?.._Eirin shook her head trying to dislodge the thought. "Please Erin? Please with lots of strawberries on top?" Flandre asked again and this time Eirin nodded her head slightly and Flandre was off in a flash.

"Hi Chen!" Flandre called running up to her cat eared friend. "Flan! Flan! I got a new dance to show you!" Chen shouted excitedly. As Flandre and Chen began practicing their new dance Eirin started keeping the bandages and books she had brought. "So how is little Flandre doing?" A voice above her asked and Eirin looked up to see Yukari hanging upside down from one of her opened boundaries.

_How does she do that I will never know._ Thought Eirin as she turned her gaze from the gravity defying Youkai and continued her packing. "She's doing well." Was her cold reply and Yukari smirked while lazily fanning herself. "She's better than you thought isn't she?" Eirin ignored Yukari's casual sounding question and got up to leave with her medical bag.

"She isn't the monster you thought she was, is she?" Yukari asked as she continued to fan herself. Eirin paused just for a moment then continued on walking further into the woods. _I admit….she isn't as bad as I expected…but….._ Eirin tried to come up with reasons for her to care less about the vampire, but truth be told she could not find any reason to hate, dislike or even not care about Flandre. _ Maybe she isn't so bad…._ Eirin thought to herself and almost smiled at the thought of coming back to teach Flandre again.

"Hey Chen! Chen! Look what I learned to do!" Flandre said excitedly in the middle of the dance and flipped up into the air. Her wings twinkled as she did a backflip in mid air then clumsily landed on the ground. Chen clapped her hands in excitement. "That was super! You must be the bestest flyer I know!" Flandre smiled and picked herself off from the ground and brushed herself off. "Pftt. If you think that's good flying you haven't seen me fly!" A voice came from the bush nearby.

"Who's that?" Chen asked curiously, taking a few steps closer to the bush. Flandre on the other hand stood still and merely opened her fist. "Kyuu~!" She shouted and the bush was gone as though as it had never been there. In it's place was a fairy with strange ice like wings and a ice coloured blue dress. Her eyes were like sparkling sapphires and she wore a large green bow in her icicle blue hair.

"My name is Cirno! And I am the strongest fairy ever!" Said the Blue fairy proudly while striking a pose. "Cirno! Where are you?" A voice from the woods called loudly. "Oh! Quick hide me!" Cirno cried and tried to hide behind Chen. A ball of darkness, a strange bird-like Youkai and another youkai with antennas like an insect's all came into Flandre and Chen's view.

"Found you Cirno! I win!" Shouted the bird like youkai as she pointed a long sharp clawed finger and the poorly hidden ice fairy. "Fine Fine you win this time." Cirno said getting out from behind Chen. She looked back at Chen and Flandre then in a loud proud voice said, "This is all of team 9! The greatest strongest team in the world!" From only a few feet away at the shrine Reimu sighed at the sight at the "baka" group.

"This Is Wriggle." Cirno said gesturing towards the teal haired youkai with insect like antennas and watery blue coloured eyes. There were a few insects flying around her. "This is Rumia!" Cirno gestured next to the ball of strange misty like darkness. "Hi, whoever you are!" The ball of darkness opened a bit to reveal a blond haired girl with a ribbon in her hair that had strange patterns on it that closely resembled the figures Flandre had once seen drawn on the door to the basement where she stayed in.

"And this is-" The bird youkai interrupted Cirno before she could finish. "I'm Mystia and I'm the best singer in the world!" She said in her musical voice. "Oh oh Can you sing for us?" Flandre asked excitedly and Chen nodded in agreement. "No! No!" Cirno cried, but Mystia had already begun singing. Flandre listened enchanted by the wondrous singing. At the end of the song Flandre, Wriggle and Rumia, though you could not see her in her ball of darkness, were all applauding. Unlike Cirno and Chen who were wondering around mindlessly in their confusion caused by Mystia's song.

"Chhheeennn!" Ran cried loudly as she rushed up to Chen who was had walked into Cirno in the confusion. "What happened?" Asked Flandre as she went over to Ran who was helping pick Chen up. "My song can cause confusion and night blindness in all non-youkai!" Mystia said almost like she was boasting. "Huh? But isn't the cat a youkai?" Wriggle asked looking curiously and Chen was who only just starting to recover. "Chen is a Nekomata. It's a type of youkai, but isn't considered a real youkai." Yukari's voice came from behind the group of youkai and they all jumped in surprise.

They turned expecting to see the smirking youkai behind them, but there was nothing there and Yukari was still seated at the shrine causally trying to flirt with Reimu who was bright red and trying to resist Yukari's charm. "Hey! Hey! What are you all looking at?" Cirno shouted finally recovering from her confusion. "Nothing." Flandre said, then in a fit of excitement said, "I have an idea! Lets play tag!" She shouted out loudly and the rest all nodded in agreement.

The whole group of them played away the whole cloudy afternoon. Cirno demonstrated her ice powers which came in very handy in the game "freeze tag." While Rumia made known her darkness manipulation ability by helping hide everyone in the shadows during hide and seek. Mystia afterwards sang for them all once again forgetting the effect her singing had on Cirno and Chen. It was a wonderful day for little Flandre who had never before had such fun in her entire life. Eventually they were all tired out from playing and settled down to rest under a big shady oak tree.

"Hey, Can we do this again next time?" Flandre asked. Cirno seemed to pause and think for a while then stood up and in a loud voice said, "Okay! But first you must become official members of team 9! The greatest and strongest team ever!" Flandre straightened up in excitement and so did Chen. "What do we have to do to be members?" Asked Chen. "First! You must be one of the strongest and greatest ever and that everyone here is always friends forever!" Cirno said and without hesitation Chen and Flandre agreed to her terms. "Then," Cirno declared, "You are officially team 9 members for life!"

"Flandre! Marisa is here! Its time to go!" Shouted Reimu to the group of giggling girls. "I gotta go now!" Flandre said calling back to the rest. "Bye Flandre! See you next time!" Chen shouted and the rest waved goodbye. Flandre reached Marisa who was waiting for her on her broom. "Mary! Mary! I hads the bestest time today!" Flandre said loudly as she mounted the broom. "Really ze? Tell me about it ze." Marisa said as they took off into the sky.

Sakuya carefully polished the silverware making sure that it shone brightly. "Saky! Saky!" Flandre's voice called out loudly from behind her. The maid turned around and was greeted by Flandre with a hug. She was getting better and not falling to the ground when Flandre ran up and hugged her. "How was today, Flan? Anything new you learned?" Sakuya asked as she let Flandre down after the hug. "It was the bestest Saky! I got into team 9! And I made all new friends!"

"Team 9?" _That idiot group?...Well….although it doesn't have the brightest leader, at least Flandre made some new friends. _"Tell me about your new friends Flan." Saky said getting a chair to sit down on she listened to Flandre. "They were good friends Saky! Cirno is the strongest and greatest fairy ever! And she played great in freeze tag! She won every time with her ice powers! Oh oh! And there was Mystia! She had the greatest voice, Saky! She sang like a…like a….angel! And Rumia was good in hide and seek! She was always in her ball of dark! And Wriggle was fun to play with cause everyone kept teasing her about her dress! It was fun Saky! And I wanna do it again soon!"

Flandre stopped at last to catch her breath and Saky took that moment to pat Flandre on the head. "It looks like you had a wonderful day, but you must be hungry now. Come on, I made your favorite cake today and some ice tea for you." Sakuya said and led Flandre back to her room to eat. _Your really getting more social aren't you Flandre? Mistress will be pleased when she finally sees how much you've grown….the only thing I'm afraid now of is that news of how your out of the mansion might spread…especially with __**those two on the loose always looking out to twist truths for their newspaper…..**_

**To be continued…**

**Well does the slanted word in bold above give you guys any hint for the next chapter? Well You might have to wait awhile cause my exams are coming up! Leave me more reviews and pray I can pass these exams!^^**


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting ravens

**Okay, first of all….SORRY! I can give a thousand excuses about exams and social life, but I'm not going to. SO just really really sorry, but the main reason I've not written for a while is due to writer's block plus my own unwillingness!**

**Also to clear something up. I never stated that Eientei was near the shrine. Eirin needed to make the long journey back. Cleared up ^^ Okay…On with the story! I'm still having a problem letting my creativity flow, but here goes! Also I decided a little destructive fun was in order! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…if I did Flandre would be in MY basement along with sakuya.**

**Chapter 16: Fighting ravens**

"_. Tap.." _Aya Shameimaru drummed her pen impatiently on the desk while resting her head on her other hand. Her mind was clouded with past gossip and newspaper reports and she was trying hard to come up with something new.

Momiji watched her higher ranking colleague glare at the wall and continue to tap her pen on the desk. Suddenly Aya, in a fit of frustration, threw down her pen and flung her red note book onto the floor.

"Gah! I can't think of anything!" Aya said, and in a fit of frustration slammed her hand on her desk causing the stacks of blank paper to tremble and almost collapse and topple. Momiji wondered if this was a good time to flee before Aya started letting out her frustrations on her. The tengu couldn't hit Momiji what with her shield and all, but her tongue was so much sharper than any sword.

"Momiji!" Aya said sharply and the fox tengu gulped thinking that it was too late to exit the scene. "I'm going for a walk. Keep an eye out for any news that comes to our door! We need something new! Something exciting!" Aya continued her rant as she opened the door and stepped out, she didn't see Momiji let out a sigh of relief.

Aya did not waste time walking down the mountain where most of the youkais lived, she spread her black feathery wings and flew down at breakneck speed before coming to a gentle landing at the foot of the mountain. Though she intended it to be a simple walk, she had brought a pen and her trusty red notebook and camera just in case anything came her way.

Keeping her ears and eyes alert she strolled through the dense forest following a random cleared path. Her head was still clouded with gossip and recent news so she did not see that the path led to Reimu's shrine. She half walked and half flew while trying to think up any new exciting news. Her newspaper was suffering lately as Aya had encountered a writer's block and there was simply nothing mildly exciting happening that she knew of.

"Ah, come on there has to be something going on that will get my newspaper back to being number one!" She thought out loud to herself. Calming herself she breathed in and out slowly, suddenly her eyes lit up and she began writing in her then the loud giggles of glee and childish delight pierced her thoughts.

"Ah! How am I suppose to think with all this racket!" Aya, all, but screamed as her perfect and only idea was lost. Seething, she gritted her teeth and turned her head to the source of the noise. All she could see were trees and she had to walk a bit further until she could find the real source. Being able to hear almost anything was great, but it wasn't a good judge of distance and with all the trees around Aya could not use her eagle eyes either.

"Cirno! Cirno! Pass me the ball!" Someone called and there was a thud sound as well as the sounds of someone flapping their wings. Aya neared closer, getting intrigued by the voices and sounds. Gensokyo did not have many children and Aya did not encounter many so naturally she was curious as to why their sounded like a lare gatering of them.

She pushed away the flexible branches of the tree and took a peak. The first thing she took note of was Reimu's shrine which started to make her mind race. _If anything is happening around Reimu's shrine it's sure to be newspaper worthy!_

Her eyes darted in the direction of the voices. Catching sight of Cirno, wriggle, Mystia and Rumia, Aya's heart sank.

_Oh, it's only that ice baka and her stupid team 9! I did a report on her group last week already! Gah! I still have no fresh juicy new-…_

Aya's thoughts stopped when she saw someone running from Reimu's shrine towards the group. Rubbing her eyes, Aya blinked twice and looked again. Her vision was not wrong and she hoped her mind was not playing tricks on her.

"It can't be…" She murmured to herself as she gazed carefully at the blond haired little girl with scarlet red eyes and a wide smile. She scanned the strange metallic crystal wings that glimmered slightly in the dim light. Her eyes darted next to the sky and seeing as how the sun was covered by a thick layer of clouds she knew all the facts checked heart raced and she fumbled for her camera.

_It's her! It's her! What's she doing out here? At Reimu's shrine? Ah, this is big news! Big big news! My newspaper is going to sell like crazy with this!_

Hurriedly, she raised her camera and starting snapping some pictures. She was so focused on getting the camera angles and lighting just right that for once her super hearing failed to warn her of the approaching person.

"Snap! Snap!" Her camera went, she only placed it down to scribble a few notes into her notebook. Her mind was racing and she was suddenly bursting with so many ideas. So absorbed was she that she did not see Eirin standing behind with her medicine bag in hand.

"Wham!" The medicine bag hit her hard on the head as Eirin reached to grab her camera and notebook. A big lump started to form on Aya's head, but the tengu was not immobilized and she snatched her belongings away from Eirin.

"Wind god!" Aya yelled instinctively and activated the spell card that formed in her hand. Black leaves flew everywhere obscuring Eirin's vision. Aya tried to run back the way she came, but Eirin was blocking her path and the black leaves would clear soon. Desperately, Aya started running towards the shrine.

Flandre threw the ball at Rumia and prayed that the darkness would not stop her from catching it. The ball bounced of the dark mass and Rumia exclaimed a loud "OW!"

Suddenly a black haired maiden covered in sharp black leaves and sporting short black feathery wings came running straight into their game field. The ball which had bounced of Rumia hit her hard right on the head and in a dazed state she tripped over her own two feet and went crashing into the grass.

The noise brought Reimu and Marisa running out from the shrine. Flandre knelt down cautiously next to Aya and stared at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly and saw the large lump on her head and the bruise on her forehead. She smelt something sweet and sure enough there was a small trickle of blood oozing from a wound on Aya's head. Thinking quickly Flandre ripped of the sleeve on her dress and applied pressure to the wound as well as cleaned the blood that was trickling out.

Aya opened one eye slightly and the moment she saw Flandre leaning over her she jumped up. The little vampire grabbed her hand and gave Aya a look which Eirin had given her many times during their lessons.

"Sit down! You is still bleeding!" She said, in a way a mother would reprimand her children. Dumbfounded and still quite dazed, Aya sat down numbly next to Flandre and let her press against her wound again.

"What are you doing here ze!" Marisa exclaimed once she was near enough to Aya. Reimu simply stared at the tengu that was being treated by the vampire.

"She was spying on Flandre." A sharp voice said and almost everyone turned to see Eirin walking up to them and brushing off black leaves that left minor cuts on her. Aya gulped and scrambling to grab her camera she prepared to take off again.

"Not so fast, Aya!" Reimu said and grabbed the tengu. Aya held her camera and notebook possessively towards her chest and tightened her grip on them. She was not going to give up her news and gossip without a fight.

"You're not going to have anything about what happened today in your newspaper ze!" Marisa said, trying to snatch the camera, but Aya dodged quickly even thought Reimu was still holding onto her. Aya closed her eyes tightly and prepared to fight for her news when she felt someone tug at her clothing.

She opened her eyes wide and saw the light red of her hat which had fallen off when she was running. Flandre offered it to her and like a scared animal she snatched it up and held it tightly along with her other news.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about Flandre yet! Remilia will blow a fuse if she finds out!" Reimu shouted at Aya and the tengu thought she would go deaf from the shrine maiden's naturally loud voice.

Aya shook her head and kept her possessions even closer to her. Marisa, Reimu and Eirin all shared looks before turning back to her.

"We'll do anything if you just don't publish this in your newspaper ze!" Marisa said pleadingly and Aya found herself considering this for a moment. Many things ran through her mind like a new camera or more pens since she was starting to run out of ink, but still she shook her head.

"Please Aya?" Flandre said looking up at the tengu. She did not understand what was going on exactly, but she knew something was wrong and Aya might be doing something bad that concerned her. Everyone stared at little Flandre and in that moment Aya chose to wriggle free from Reimu's grip and make a dash and fly away.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Flandre shouted and suddenly she felt something in her hand. Looking down she saw a card that was glowing brightly in her hand. It faded from sight in a shimmering light and Flandre felt a strange warm energy rush through her.

Aya was suddenly surrounded by danmaku that was coming in all directions at her in all shapes and sizes. Aya tried desperately to dodge, but the danmaku had no pattern and was everywhere. She was hit many times, but still she remained in the air and still tried to fly away.

Erin was staring at the danmaku, while Reimu and Marisa stared at Flandre. Cirno and the others, who had been awfully quiet when Aya showed up, were now cheering Flandre on.

"Taboo Maze of love!" Flandre heard the words leave her mouth even though she did not exactly understand how she came to know them. Another card appeared in her hand glowing white before fading into oblivion leaving Aya surrounded by more danmaku.

Flandre felt her feet leave the ground and she flew up into the air to face Aya. The danmaku surrounded her as well and to her it looked like a maze of glowing things. The same energy rose up in her filling her with power and the maze started to move.

Aya tried not to get hit and luckily this time she was able to pick out a pattern and dodge most of the flying projectiles, however, she had to spin backwards all the time to narrowly avoid being hit and that left her quite dizzy.

"If that's how you want it to be then so be it! Crossroads of heaven!" Aya shouted and now it was Flandre's turn to be surrounded by Damaku. Twirling around Flandre effortlessly dodged it and danced into the middle where a path was cleared . All the dancing with Chen had paid off.

"My turn!" Flandre said loudly and the words formed clearly in her mind. She shouted them with vigor, "Taboo Lävatein!"

Her hands started to get really warm and she wondered if she should call Cirno and her icy aura to help. Something started to form that resembled a handle. She grasped onto it and suddenly she was holding a giant sword that seemed to be made of a strange molten red metal that was set on fire and burning brightly.

Flandre gripped the handle tightly trying to ignore the heat and swung it at Aya. It was heavy and she could not swing it fast enough to hit the tengu who dodged neatly over the sword and into the sea of danmaku that it left behind.

"Ah! Ah! Illusionary Dominance" Aya shouted as she flew out of the fiery red danmaku. She was a black feathery blur as she flew faster than the wind around Flandre shooting Danmaku at her. The little vampire turned around and round trying to locate Aya and dodge the dangerously fast danmaku being aimed at her.

"This game is starting to get bad! I won't let you win!" Flandre said and a smile lit her face although if the vampire could grasp that this was more than a game it may have been a smirk instead. "Secret Barrage! "

"And then there will be none?" Flandre whispered the last part and a crazed giggle escaped her lips as she felt the power flood through her and she started to shoot Danmaku everywhere. It was fun to play games, but it's even more fun to win them.

Aya was enjoying the wind that ruffled her hair and clothes and the fact that she was gaining the upperhand on the vampire. Then suddenly the vampire was gone and danmaku was shooting from everywhere. Aya dodged them effortlessly with her speed, but being unable to see the vampire impaired her from shooting right.

Starting to panic, Aya tried to shoot danmaku in the same random pattern, but that proved to be a grave flaw as the danmaku just bounced around and she found herself dodging her own attacks. It was only a matter of time before she got hit and fell from the sky.

A shrill shriek followed by mad laughter and giggles emitted from nowhere and slowly fading back into view Flandre appeared. She darted down closer to the fallen Aya and her hand started to curl around almost forming a fist. She acted like she was holding something delicate in her palm and stared at whatever it was. Her eyes gleaming madly now and her innocent smile now seemed predator like.

Aya felt something tighten around her like there was a pressure all around her. It was a strange energy that clamped around her and she started to panic again. Flandre's fingers curled closer in starting to form a fist and Aya knew what was happening.

"Stop! Stop! I won't publish it! I promise!" She started to beg, but Aya's cries fell on deaf ears.

Flandre was in her own world where nothing mattered, nothing but what she held in her hand. It was a delicate thing that shimmered and glowed in the strangest way possible. It's shape was ever changing yet to Flandre it resembled an eye. It was a thing of beauty something which Flandre had seen before when she played with the others though it was not as breath taking as the toys' own "eyes".

Her fingers curled in to stroke it and she was aware of how it started to pulsate in her hand. She wanted it, this beautiful light that she held. She ached to have it and make it belong to her. Her fingers twitched and she started to move her hand into a fist to grasp it and crush it into fragments which would always remain with her.

A warm hand touched her shoulder before she could crush it and make it hers. She looked up at Sakuya who was flying right beside her. Eagerly she lifted the "eye" to show her.

"Saky! Saky! Look what I have! Isn't it pretty?" Flandre said excitedly and Sakuya played along despite having seen nothing in the little girl's palm. The maid nodded and Flandre's fingers twitched again. "Ky-"

Sakuya placed her hand over Flandre's mouth before she could complete her catch phrase which seemed mandatory in making the "eye" hers.

"Flandre, it's very pretty, but you have to let it go okay?...It's not yours.." Sakuya said gently and almost suffered a minor nosebleed when Flandre pouted so cutely. "Please Flandre?" Sakuya said kneeling down mid air to her.

The little girl stared longingly at whatever was in her palm and then she closed her hands softly. Aya shrieked and squeezed her eyes tightly, but nothing happened. The pressure that had so nearly threatened to burst her was gone and Flandre had let it go.

Aya returned back to her office in the mountain where Momiji was not so eagerly awaiting her return. The raven tengu flopped into her chair and rested her head on the table. Momiji noticed the cuts and bruises on her, but decided it was best not to ask if Aya would not talk about it.

Momiji was somewhat taken back by Aya's sudden quiet behavior and chose that moment to reveal the stack of freshly printed newspapers . Aya's hand twitched and she looked at Momiji, angry that the fox tengu and written the newspapers without her, but once she read through the first section of it, her frown turned into a smile.

"Momiji, you've done a great job! But I shall have to add a few things…" The raven tengu rubbed her hands together and began to edit the newspapers ever so slightly.

"It was a fun game Saky! She was so fast and I danced in the sky! And and-" Flandre yawned interrupting herself. Sakuya smiled at her as she carried her back down into the basement.

Placing her on a pillow which she had placed down there, Sakuya bent down until she was almost eye level with the little sleepy eyed girl.

"I'm glad you're having fun Saky, but don't play like that again okay? Everyone here almost had a heart attack when Marisa told us what had happen." Sakuya said and thought back to how Patchouli nearly had another asthma attack when Marisa came dashing into the library.

"Was Big sis worried?" Flandre asked and her eyes started to close. The last thing she saw was Sakuya smile down at her before she drifted on into dreams of eyes and broken fragments that belonged to her. She smiled in her sleep and Sakuya took reassurance from that tiny smile as she closed the door.

"Sakuya." Remilia scarlet called and her head maid walked in calmly with her "tea." As Sakuya laid out the tea cups and everything Remilia flipped open the newspaper which Sakuya had picked up during the day. Her eyes scanned the main article.

"Look here Sakuya, it says there was a fight near the shrine. There's was so much danmaku being thrown around that the residents in youkai mountain could see it. What's more they said that the danmaku pattern was similar to mine!" Remilia exclaimed and scoffed at the paper as she took a sip of the red liquid in her cup.

"Hmm..does it say who was fighting?" Sakuya asked trying to sound calm, although her heart skipped a beat. Remilia luckily, did not notice it, as she rarely ever did pay attention to her maid's heart beat.

"Mm..no, but the writer says that whoever did it must have been very powerful…maybe even more powerful than the great remilia scarlet aka. The scarlet devil!" Remilia rolled her eyes in disbelief as she read out loud from the newspaper. Though she tried to act nonchalant and uncaring it was clear that this final statement bothered her.

"Who could possibly be more powerful than me?" Remilia scoffed and bit into a biscuit that oozed a sickly red liquid.

Sakuya had to hide a tiny sad smile and stood next to her mistress. "No one mistress." She said simply earning Remilia's proud smile.

_Soon.._She thought quietly to herself . _Soon I'll be able to tell her and she'll see it Flan's way. Soon she'll be free and we don't need to keep anymore secrets from anyone…I hope…_

**To be continued!...Seriously soon this time**

**Okay, I'm not good at battle scenes so forgive me! I've had other projects come up recently for my own interests but I will update this within a week at least! I also plan a bigger epicer fight scene soon! So give me some pointers and help will you? Thanks! Please review and so on! **


	17. Chapter 17: The scarlet devil finds out

**Okay, I think you can basically tell what this chapter is about from the title. Also thanks all those who reviewed and gave comments towards the battle scene. First of all, I would like to say that Aya was trying to escape that time so she really didn't stay still to avoid the danmaku, but I see that you have a point so I' ll try not to repeat the mistake. So..enough of me ranting!...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou...unless someone wants to give it to me as a present? :3**

**Chapter 17: The scarlet devil finds out**

Remilia gazed out of the window at the dark sky and the natural mist that hung around the mansion. It was a wonderful gloomy day, the perfect day to take a walk out without any horrid sun shining down. Remilia did not particularly like being cooped up in the mansion too much and always ventured out at night.

"Is mistress thinking of going out today?" Sakuya asked calmly as she entered the room carrying the freshly washed laundry. Remilia could not help but notice the bright cheery tone in her maid's voice. It bothered her.

"Would you be happy if I left the mansion for a walk?" Remilia asked, trying to sound nonchalant and not let her childish ego show. She did not have to turn around to tell that Sakuya hesitated before answering. "As long as Mistress enjoys her walk."

At first, Remilia paid no attention, but it had become increasingly obvious how the other residents of the mansion acted whenever she returned back from a walk.

Meiling would be at the gate with her eyes closed and snoring away, but the vampire could tell she was not really sleeping, only pretending. Koakuma would greet her when she entered the library, but she would always catch a slight frown and sometimes a sad sigh from her. Patchouli remained her regular Hikikomori self, but ever so often she would glance at Remilia and let out a cough and frown at her book.

The other maids would act as usual however, the way they would so often glance at their mistress made Remilia feel uncomfortable.

Sakuya was the only one that hadn't seemed to change, however, recently she began paying more attention and noticing how eager Sakuya seemed to get her out of the mansion and away for as long as possible. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, but it felt like they were all trying to get rid of her or something. Was she that much of a burden?

She tried to ignore it as much as possible, but the feeling continued to grow and soon she felt that something must be done. She needed to see for herself if everyone really was trying to get her out of the way and that's why she had devised this plan.

"I'm going out for a walk Sakuya, make sure no chaos happens while I'm gone." Remilia said trying to retain her normal tone. She grabbed her parasol and strolled out of the mansion pass the gates and slowly her form was obscured by that trees and shadows.

The moment she knew that no one from the mansion could see her she circled back through the trees and away from the cleared path. She knew the forest like the back of her hand and it did not take her long to find the hidden path back to the mansion.

Pushing away branches and nesting in the trees, Remilia had a clear view of the mansion outside and through the huge windows everywhere. She had specifically ordered that the curtains would not be drawn today and thus her plan was perfect…as long as no one saw the little blue haired vampire dressed in red hiding among the dark green of the tall trees.

Flandre was trying to draw in the dark with the new colour pencils that Sakuya had brought her ,but she could not see where her paper was and ended up scribbling on the floor.

She was only distracted from her unknowing vandalism when she heard the clank of Sakuya opening up the metal door.

"Saky! Saky!" Flandre wasted no time in tackling the maid to the ground. Sakuya smiled and winced slightly trying to hide the fact that Flandre may have accidentally crushed one of her ribs. There were still times that Flandre would forget to control her strength.

"Can I go play with China today?" Flandre asked excitedly, but Sakuya shook her head gently and smiled at Flandre.

"Not today, Flandre. We have a play date arranged with you and Chen." Sakuya said as she got up and brushed herself off. Flandre's eyes widened and she jumped up in excitement and cheered loudly then rushed off ahead of Sakuya.

From the trees, Remilia was quickly growing bored. It had only been a few minutes, but the scarlet devil was not known for having any great amount of patience. The tree leaves and pointy branches did not help her much either.

Her eyes started to wander away from the windows which she was suppose to be watching carefully. Then just as quickly her eyes darted back. Something had rushed by the windows. She had seen it out of the corner of her eye, something bright red and shiny.

She saw Sakuya pass by the windows and she snuggled into the leaves trying not to gain notice. The maid passed without so much as a single glance outside. A smile was plastered on her face and Remilia noted a strange happiness that seem to affect all the other maids that came that way. After a while, her curiosity started to fade again and she turned back to letting her eyes wander.

"If this is what it's like for Meiling then I don't blame her for falling asleep on the job anymore." Remilia murmured to herself. She looked up at the dark grayish clouds that covered the sun. She could be enjoying a nice stroll now and she had chosen to waste her time here.

Just as she was about to abandon her mission and jump of the tree, a large black bird caught her sight. Only it wasn't a large black bird, it was Marisa on her broom flying towards the mansion. It was not uncommon for the young vampire to see the witch coming to talk to Patchouli, but she could not risk being seen in such an embarrassing and hard to explain position. So she hid and waited.

The witch flew right over the tree which she was hiding in and down into the large window in the library. Remilia let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she had not been spotted. She heard laughter from the library window which was the only window open. This was strange to her so she strained her ears trying to hear more.

She could only hear faint words that she could not distinguish and loud unmistakable laughter. Who in the world could be laughing in the library of the scarlet devil mansion? It was not a familiar laugh although there was something about it that made her feel like she was forgetting something.

Then she saw the handle of a broom at the window and Marisa flew out. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were as wide as saucers then her foot slipped and she lost her grip on the branches and went tumbling down. Landing on the ground with a soft thud she rubbed the lump on her head and looked up again.

The trees blocked her view of the sky and she frantically climbed up the trees, but when she was on top all she saw was the grey sky and no sign of the witch or her broom at all.

_It can't be, it couldn't be. It's not possible! How could…_ Remilia's mind was a mess with thoughts and various emotions. Her gaze shifted back to the library's open window and cautiously she crept to it and stood by the window with her wings folded and tip toeing on the thing platform.

"Sigh..Flandre is such a lovely child.." Koakuma said, with a small smile as she shelved some books. Patchouli nodded slightly in agreement, engrossed in her book, but Koakuma could see the smile hidden behind her book.

"Flandre certainly has brightened up the mansion." Sakuya said softly as se gazed out of the window. "It's only been…about a month or so and so much has happened. She's like a light come to brighten everyone's life. I cannot believe that Remilia would lock her away for so long."

The rest murmured in agreement and if it did blow her cover Remilia would have screamed. The scarlet devil gritted her teeth and clenched her fist while trying very hard not to shed a tear. She was seething with rage, her tiny frame shook violently as she tried not to scream.

How dare they? How dare they be happy when she was not around? How dare they keep secrets behind her back? How dare they go against her and unlock that…that… Remilia was at a loss for words. How could they betray her like that? They were suppose to be the closest to her. Patchouli was suppose to be her friend and Sakuya was her most trusted servant.

Her vision was clouded with hot tears that came pouring out steadily from her glowing scarlet red eyes. It had to be Flandre's fault! Flandre had always outshined Remilia be it in their human life or in the life of a vampire.

She remembered once how she used to be the object of everyone's attention. She was showered with praise and trinkets, then Flandre came along. The little wretch! She had stolen all the attention. Everyone was charmed by her younger sister even though it was clear in her mind that she was the better of the two, but no one else saw that.

She was forgotten and if anyone did bring her out it was only as a comparison to Flandre. She hated that. She hated that very much.

The memory blurred slightly and she remembered the time she had awakened as a vampire. The feeling of raw power at her fingertips, she loved it. Everyone feared her and she had confused that with respect. It did not take her long to establish her place and proclaim herself as the "scarlet devil."

She was powerful, that much was true, and she toyed with fate even though she could not very consciously control her powers. However, it was soon evident that Flandre was so much more than she was. Her power was so much more destructive and it seemed to have no weakness whatsoever. Once word of her sister's frightful power spread, everyone all but forgot the scarlet devil.

She tried to tolerate it and make it seem like it didn't bother her, but she could not. She constructed or rather ordered for the basement to be built. She made it much like a prison to keep all out and one in. It was easy to trick Flandre into getting trapped. Soon, Flandre was forgotten by all but the oldest and she could remind them of the scarlet devil.

However, even though she was consumed by jealously, she was not a beast and often visited her sister in the basement. It sometimes pained her to see how Flandre would jump up in excitement whenever she entered and how happy her sister was to see her even then. Flandre used to fly all around the whole room whenever she entered.

Flandre's wings…..Remilia recalls how beautiful they were. Large, bat like wings, very much like her own, but so much more skilled. How many races did Flandre used to compete in before Remilia had willed fate into having her wings caught in a tree and cut off by thorns? It was not entirely Remilia's fault though, she simply could not control how her jealousy affected her powers. But still it rested on her mind and there was guilt weighing her down.

It was not much guilt though, but it steadily grew each time she had visited Flandre. How happy the girl was even though she had such a terrible sister. The feeling gnawed at her and weighed her down everyday until one day she just could not bare to go back down into the basement. She stayed away from that dark place and tried to forget everything about it and slowly the weight faded.

Then came along Sakuya , she does not reminisce how they met, and she was happy. Then Patchouli came, a young sorceress seeking knowledge which Remilia had plentiful of in the old aged, but carefully preserved books that had become hers over the centuries. Koakuma, an old friend of Patchouli who had come along to look after her mistress. Meiling was a weary traveler who had come from the east. She forgot all about the dark memories and horrid feelings left in the darkness and embraced the life that was coming her way.

And now…now it was starting all over again. She would not allow that, she could not allow her life to be taken away from her by her darling little sister. She would not be shunned again! They would not forget her! The scarlet devil! Mistress of the mansion!

To be continued..

**Yeah…..I know this makes Remilia seem sort of spoiled and bratty and bitchy, but well she is a little. Still, see it from this point of view. She may be a very old powerful ancient vampire, but deep down she's still a child and kids need attention. She's not that evil, it's just that she doesn't want everyone to pay attention only to Flandre and forget her or shun her cause she's not as good as her sister…blah..blah…give me constructive criticism… what you would like to see and stuff..**

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I sort out my school stuff. I'm a lazy person I know. **


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking point

**Wow, I've been away for so long, Sorry ,but I've been going through a lot of emotional stuff and stress with studies, my mid-year exams are finally over. So now it's a holiday and I feel bad for leaving this for so long. So I hope I haven't got rusty after all this while. It is coming to an end. Also forgive me I'm not good at describing battles I'm using Touhou wiki for almost everything here. Bad memory me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou…..what were you expecting? **

**Chapter 18: Breaking point **

"Saky, Why is it so cold now?" Flandre asked, pulling the blue woolen jacket that Sakuya had gotten for her. It used to belong to Remilia, but it had been long forgotten at the bottom of her closest, old and worn until Sakuya had patched it up. Winter was fast approaching and Flandre and Sakuya were sitting near the large fireplace that Patchouli never used in the library.

"It will snow soon, the land will be all white." Sakuya said, rocking little Flandre on her lap. The little girl stared up at her in awe, trying to imagine the whole valley coloured pristine and pure white. She had never seen snow, the basement she lived in was always coloured black and grey with no light until Sakuya came.

"Won't China be cold outside? What about the plants? And Reimu and Mary and Alice and-" Flandre continued to trail of, worried for her friends on the outside. Sakuya smiled gently at her and patted her head, she had really grown fond of Flandre's innocent nature. It was a refreshing change to the usually dull mansion when ever Remilia was away.

"Don't worry, they all have their own homes. We'll call Meiling in when it starts to get too cold. Everyone will be warm and safe inside during the winter and Christmas holidays." Sakuya said, continuing to rock Flandre back and forth.

"Promise?" The little girl asked, looking up at Sakuya who held out her pinky. Flandre, knowing what it meant grabbed it with her own and to her that was a promise sealed. Sakuya continued to warm both of themselves by the fire while Patchouli scooted her chair closer to the warmth. KoaKuma too had shifted herself closer to the fire. Meiling had come in, relieved of her duties due to the extreme cold and was standing by the doorway fast asleep, Sakuya decided to let her rest for once. It was like the whole family was here, Flandre was almost completely blissful…almost.

One person was missing, the single person she had longed to see for so long and had so dearly missed. That one person who's portrait was hanging over the fireplace smiling, mischievously down at all of them. The Mistress of the Mansion who seemed to have suddenly vanished, though Sakuya assured her that she had only gone for her daily walk. It seemed longer than usual and Flandre really did miss her, Remilia her sister.

"Bang! Whoooshhh!" Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the mansion reaching the supposed sound proof library. Sakuya put Flandre down on the floor and reached for the knives tied to her thigh. Meiling, awoken by the loud sound was already in a fighting stance while Patchouli had grabbed her book of spells handed to her by Koakuma. Before they could react any further, however…

"Whoooosh!" The wind blew the large library oak doors open with a bang, filling the room with cold air. A small figure wearing a woolen red cloaked stepped into the room, her large bat wings caused cold drafts to fill the room even further. As if for dramatic effect, the figure paused before lifting up the red hood and rising a few feet of the ground. A deck of cards glowing brilliantly in her hand, infused with her power and rage.

"Mistress! I thought you wouldn't be back until…" Sakuya trailed off, trying not to look at Flandre who was stunned peeking over the arm of a chair. Remilia silenced the rest of what she was trying to say with a single vicious venomous glance. Flandre wanted to run up and hug her beloved sister, but right now she was somewhat afraid. Remilia did not look like Remilia.

"How dare you all disobey my orders? You will all be severely punished for this!" Remilia shouted, her voice carried around the whole room by the wind. Sakuya's heart almost stopped then as Flandre ran infront of the group and held her arms outs as if shielding them from the cold wind.

"No! Don't punish them!" She cried out to Remilia and for a moment, a look of uncertainty passed over Remilia, but she quickly replaced it with a hardened emotionless face. Her wings glowed brightly and Remilia froze at the sight staring at the beautiful jewels hanging from the shining silver metal. How?...Why? Why had Flandre been granted such treasures and not her? Her wings were even more beautiful than ever before, Remilia felt envy and jealousy rise though she didn't know the pain that those wings had cost.

"Flandre, I told you to wait for me in the basement…." Remilia said, glad that her hair could hide the tears starting to brim in her eyes. She was shivering all over and did not see Flandre take a step forward, arms still outstretched.

"You never came….I don't think you ever would have." Flandre said, still looking up at her sister, with gentle eyes. Those calm reassuring words agitated Remilia more than it calmed her. When had Flandre learned to speak so well? How many more things was her sister to beat her at? Remilia was rather irrational at this point, but years of pent up sadness and guilt took it's toll on her and she could not control herself as she normally could do so. Flandre took a step closer.

"Divine Spear ,Spear the Gungnir!" Remilia shouted, thrusting the card forward, almost instinctively, immediately she regretted it. It was just pure raw instinct that compelled her to whenever an enemy…..did she see Flandre as an enemy? Either way, the damage had been done.

Flandre stumbled backwards as the fast speeding Danmaku hit her, like a spear. The impact was so great that it caused her to cough and taste salty metallic blood in her mouth. She froze and all eyes were on her. Remilia had returned back to the ground and was hesitating at taking a step towards her sister.

There was a sharp pain in Flandre's side and she couldn't comprehend it, but she had felt such pain before. When…she played with Remi and Mary…..the time….those games had been fun to her when she could break without caring. Tears started to flow out of her eyes and a sharp short breathless laugh escaped her lips as she began to speak. Her pupils constricted, becoming smaller and glowing bright scarlet red.

Her lips pulled back revealing her fangs and her wings glowed brightly, simply filled with power and madness like how Remilia's cards had glowed with rage. She felt something inside her snap as her vision blurred with tears that ran like a free flowing faucet down her face.

When she looked up back to stare at Remilia, there was a burning anger in her glowing constricted pupils shivering in the vast whiteness of her eyes. She was smiling gleefully like a child at Remilia and her hair was blowing in some unseen wind that got stronger and stronger. Her hands were radiating with heat and light as the cards came to her.

"Remi, Remi, big sister…Onee-san…..Play with me!" She screamed out as her wings glowed and lifted her of the ground. Her arms outstretched as she laughed maniacally and brandished her Lävatein that too was glowing though darkly.

Everyone else was staring in horror at her, even Remilia. Sakuya looked at her mistress and they both shared a look of pure and utter terror and uncertainty. Flandre only continued to laugh loudly as the last of her sanity escaped from her

To be continued

**Not very good I know, but I've been out of practice XP. Soon I promise I'll write the next one if I'm not too busy this week with clubs and stuff.**


End file.
